Changing Seasons
by Cinderella Girl626
Summary: A fun AU! story compilation of ideas based on my OC, Samantha Freya/Winter, and Conner Kent/Superboy. Shedding away their personas as heroes in the Young Justice world, watch as the two fall in love, patch up old wounds, and experience life together in some fun AU! ideas. Ex-Lovers, childhood friends, college students, and more goodness await! -OCXSuperboy, Please no Flaming!-
1. Rockband AU!

Hi, everybody! Yeah, I know this isn't the new chapter to Winters' Ballad: Growth & Love. I apologize for taking so long. I'm still busy with school, but my spring break is coming up and I'm quitting my job to focus on studies, so hopefully that gives me more time to write in my spare time.

However, you must be wondering, "Why is Cinderella explaining all of this again? Why not just tell us why there's a new story?" and stuff. Well, I'll get to that. You see, it sometimes gets a bit hard to try and stress myself out with pushing to write Young Justice and sort of repeating lines and plot for a series. Not that I can't be original, but pouring through the episodes over and over again to make sure I have all the details right while typing everything gets a bit tiring.

And when writing gets tiring, that means you won't have to drive to write. You can't force yourself to write or it could come across as fake and unenthusiastic. So then I thought of ways that would help me use these characters, yet also write something that wasn't canon to the YJ universe.

And then BAM! I got the cool idea while listening to music. Why not do one of those cool AU! stories other users like to do? I thought it would be a fun time to mess with character personalities and histories, and I'd be able to dabble in some fun AU that could lead to some fun moments and pairings that I couldn't put into the main story. So here we are!

Don't worry. I'm still going to be working on Winters' Ballad, it'll just take a bit longer if I'm writing a short something here. And while you may be waiting for the main story, I hope you come by here and enjoy these AU's just like my other work. And if you think of one you think would be fun, please suggest it in a review and it may show up. ;3

So, Welcome to the first chapter of Changing Seasons!

Please review if you can. Reviews always help the writing process and give us writers strength to go on! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the character associated with the franchise. I'd love to, though. That would be pretty sweet. I also do not own the lyrics to "Climber's High!". This song is owned by Manami Numakura. The translation came from Thaerin Philos from the Lyrical Nonsense website.

* * *

"Tell me again why I agreed to go with you guys?" The annoyed voice of Conner Kent spoke through the streets of Tokyo, Japan.

His entire time he'd gone to school he'd focused on his goal. To become a great reporter for the news like his father. It took time and effort to get through the classes, pass English with the highest grades he could possibly get, and claw his way past other contenders for the scholarship he needed to help pay for his study abroad trip.

All of that effort had lead him to now being accepted and taught at the amazing Tokyo University, majoring in English and minoring in various languages to further his skills.

So, with all of that focus and drive helping him get to this moment, why was he willing to lose out on that and waste his time out in the technologically advanced city late at night with his abroad classmates?

"Hey," The voice of Wally West spoke up ahead of Conner on the sidewalk, the red-head turning his head back to look at the grumpy face of his friend. "Is it that bad to hang out with us? If we hadn't of dragged you out of sitting around bored out of your mind at the dorms. You may be smart like some sort of superhuman, but that doesn't mean you know how to have fun."

"I don't think he came out here to have fun, Wally." The younger voice of Dick, another fellow abroad student voiced, lowering his sunglasses to show knowing look to the red-head.

Conner rolled his eyes at the exchange going on in front of him. It wasn't that his fellow American classmates annoyed him, rather it was the idea of being dragged around a city he was still trying to familiarize himself with just to satisfy their need to have fun.

Wally West was the type of guy, while extremely gifted in the scientific field, was a slacker and partier. He liked to make jokes, hit on most of the girls at the college with his "American wit", and was overconfident in his skills that tended to make a lot of enemies for him.

Dick Grayson, a fellow student just two years younger than both Wally and himself, was a bit different. Smart for his age, he was accepted into one of those rising star programs for gifted kids. He joined the same linguistic class he and Wally were in just a semester ago, and soon enough found himself joining the exchange program. Why he did never came up, and neither of the boys was going to push to get an answer.

The three boys had been inseparable during their time at school, despite a number of huffs, frowns, and light glares Conner gave to Wally or the silent treatment he gave to Dick. They knew it was the way he showed he cared. Or didn't. They could never tell sometimes.

Despite the looks, the hesitation to hang out, and the lack of "brotherly love" expressed in gestures or words, Conner, Wally, and Dick did all think of each other as friends.

But that didn't mean Conner was still not against being dragged around Tokyo.

On a Friday night.

A cold November night he might add!

Huffing out a cold breath, Conner quickened his pace and walked alongside Wally and Dick. "What are we doing out here? You told me I had to come for some big thing. So what is it?"

Chuckling at his friend's inquiry, Wally smirked. "Well, you remember that cute girl from English class I was chatting up last week?"

"Homura Chigusa. Yeah, she's a cool girl. What, she turn down your charm?" Dick asked, snorting at the idea of another failed attempt of Wallys'.

"Wha!? N-No!" Wally retorted back, eyeing his long time friend as he rummaged through his pockets. "If you must know, we had a great talk and I totally got her number. But that's not the point." Wally explained, gritting his teeth as he continued to push his hand around his coat pocket to find what he was looking for.

Eyebrow raised at the strained look on Wally's face, Conner raised an eyebrow at the scene. "What are you looking for?"

Frowning at the question, Wally continued searching. "I'm...looking...for...this!" The American exclaimed, feeling the familiar feeling paper catch his hand. Gripping it tightly and pulling t out of his pocket, the young adult raised the paper up high above his head, a wide grin on his face. "Duh duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"

Staring up at the apparent prize Wally had pulled out of his pocket, both Dick and Conner said nothing at first. After a few more moments of silence, along with a chilly wind passing by the small group, Dick was the first to say something.

"It's...a piece of paper," Dick answered.

"That's it?" Conner asked in a deadpan tone. That's what Wally had dragged them out for?

"Not just any paper!" Wally explained, lowering his hand and smiling to the two confused boys. "This paper here is a special invitation to one of the coolest things I'm sure we'll ever do in Japan during our entire exchange program."

"Well? Spit it out, dude." Dick urged, raising a hand to his friend to motion for him to continue.

Smiling, Wally turned the paper around, showing off a message written in the native language of the region. Katakana and hiragana symbols were etched along the paper, with images of music notes, instruments, and stars splattered across the color page. At the bottom, a large spiky bubble encircled another group of letters, yet this time the letters were in the English alphabet.

"This here is a special invitation to a secret underground concert of one of the hottest secret bands in Tokyo right now. Homura-chan gave it to me and said I could meet her there, and I thought it'd be fun to have you guys come too. Listen to some pretty good music in a secret lair of sorts."

Listening to Wally's "in-depth" explanation of the strange piece of paper, Dick nodded a bit as he got his mind wrapped around the new development. It wasn't until a few more seconds passed that he smiled a little, pointing a finger to the flyer. "Okay, that is pretty cool. You know where it is right?"

"Y-Yeah. Of course, I do." Wally nervously answered, his voice cracking a little at the answer. His eyes shifting back and forth from Dick's hidden gaze and Conner's annoyed glare, the college student kept his cool the best he could before he cracked, turning his head away from the two boys. "O-Okay, you got me! I've gotten this far on my own, but I can't read some of this. So..." Wally ended, his green eyes wandering over to Conner.

"That's why you dragged me out here? To read some stupid flyer for you?" Conner asked, anger growing with each word spoken. "You seem to know Japanese just fine when trying to pick up girls."

"Hey, those skills are for cultural purposes. And my speaking Japanese is completely different from reading. You're the best at reading kanji out of all of us dude with that photographic memory of yours. And, I thought you could use the break." Wally explained, moving his hand out to give the flyer to Conner. "C'mon, you know you're a little interested."

"As much as I think it was pretty dumb of Wally to get this to happen, he does have a point." Dick jumped in, shrugging his shoulders. "You don't give yourself much of a break. Or at least any fun ones. Why not have a little fun for just a night? You might see something interesting."

Quiet as he through his options, Conner's blue eyes went from the flyer to Wally, to Dick, and then back to the flyer again. Options flew through his mind each time his eyes shifted to a new form. He could just leave, pretend to read the kanji and have them roam around Tokyo lost, or just have them do something else.

But then what kind of friend would he be for doing that? And for as much as he didn't enjoy the methods Wally had done to get him out of his dorm room, Conner did understand his intentions. He didn't really go out much. See any sights, talk to anyone really. If he was going to be a reporter for a living, he was going to have to grow more. Break out of this antisocial shell he was still stuck in and experience what life had to offer him. Or he'd miss out on the exciting parts that he could write about first hand.

And going to an underground concert featuring one of the most popular underground bands in Tokyo was a good way to start.

"*sigh* Give me that flyer."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Dick asked, his hidden eyes looking down to a flight of stairs leading to a small brick alleyway.

"We're on the right street. Under the broken lamp post and down the stairs the to the last door at the end of the hall." Conner repeated, looking over the flyer again to make sure he'd gotten the directions correct. Seeing that his translation was perfect, the dark-haired boy nodded in satisfaction. "This is the place."

Chuckling nervously, Wally turned his head left and right through the quiet sidewalk of the secluded meeting spot. "Heh, maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we should just go back and go see a movie or so-"

"West-kun!" A high voice called out through the night.

The three boys looking down to the flight of stairs, a young Asian woman peeked her head out from the darkness. Long black hair flowing behind her back, brown eyes, and dressed warmly for the winter weather, the young girl ran up the stairs and hugged Wally tightly in a friendly hug.

Catching the girl tightly to make sure she didn't slip on the ice of the winter snow, Wally smiled. "Chigusa-chan! Man, I am so glad to see you right now."

Giggling at the unsure look on his face, Chigusa smiled and shook her head. "I knew you'd make it. You're just in time. The concert's just about to start. I can't wait for you to see it." Energy coursing through her body, Chigusa's eyes widened a bit at the sight of Dick and Conner standing alongside Wally and felt her cheeks turn red. Letting go of Wally to not add any more embarrassment to herself or her friend, Chigusa fidgeted with her hands. "K-Kent-san, G-Grayson-san! _G-Gomen_! I didn't see you in the dark."

Smirking at the flustered girl, Dick gave a thumbs up to Chigusa. "No problem Chigusa-san. It's good to see you."

Conner, looking to the shorter girl, only gave a gruff grunt of acknowledgment to show he wasn't phased from being unnoticed.

Seeing the two boys not mad at her for her mistake, the shorter girl slowly relaxed. "Oh, thank goodness. I was worried for a second." Smiling to the boys, the girl turned her back to them and motioned them to follow her. "C'mon, what are we waiting for?"

"After you beautiful." Wally complimented, grabbing onto Chigusa's hand to make sure she didn't slip on the ice on her way down, following after her.

Making a gagging noise at the flirting Wally was doing, Dick turned and smirked to an also disgusted Conner as the two shared a hidden joke from their friend.

* * *

"Wow! This place is packed!" Dick exclaimed, doing his best to squeeze into any small space that was available in the tiny hidden concert room.

The "hidden concert" itself was held inside a semi-large room. With the stage itself taking up the front part of the room, it was already set for the band with drums, mics, and cables for the stereos set and armed for the blasting performance the concert was sure to have.

The only issue was that for the teens, it was hard enough to just see the stage. The rest of the room, for as large as it could be, was packed to the brim with people. From businessmen who looked to have ended their shifts a long time ago, high school boys and girls chatting away in hopes of getting pics of the secret band, and even some other college students Conner had seen around campus.

What was the big deal with this band? Did this band's music really touch this many people's hearts?

"Can any of you guys see anything?" Dick asked, trying his best to try and get a look at the stage. Sadly, his height was still an issue at his age and there didn't seem to be anything to stand on.

"Sorry. I can't see anything." Chigusa spoke up, moving back to get away from nearly being elbowed in the face from a random attendee.

Keeping himself between the heavy masses and Chigusa, Wally frowned. "Me either. It's no big deal, though. We may not be able to see anything, but we can still hear. Right?"

Rolling his eyes at the predicament the group was now stuck in, Conner shrugged his shoulders and pushed his way through some people. "I'm going to go stand in the corner. I'm not getting crushed into the wall."

"Wow, wait for us Con-" Wally called out, trying to get his friend to come back, but as he tried to call out the lights of the small room began to dim down, signaling the concert was about to begin. Many of the audience goers seeing this soon enough began to clap and cheer loudly, jumping up in excitement and pushing against one another with energy.

Moving his way through excited teenagers and adults alike, Conner pushed with his bare strength until finally finding the corner of the room he wanted to just stand in and relax. Moving his body to let his back lean on the brick wall behind him, the black-haired teen sighed tiredly, looking up to notice that he actually had a good view of the stage from where he was. Everyone seemed to part at the exact spot he was, allowing him a clear view of the stage, instruments, and most likely the band when they got on stage.

 _'Yeah, like I care.'_ Conner thought to himself, resting his chin on his chest and closing his eyes to block out the suffocating world around him.

This was not the way he wanted to spend his night. Not in a secret room that was crowded so much it had to be breaking some fire codes, being pushed around by strangers for room to stare at an empty stage, being forced to watch some people he didn't even know perform music for, that all he knew, might have sucked.

Who cared if he needed to have some more fun? If he was going to have any fun, why did it have to be something he was still against seeing?

It was during this back and forth questioning in his thoughts that Conner hadn't noticed the band walking onto the stage. However, while he wasn't seeing them directly, he could hear that the room had suddenly gone quiet with awe, a few floating comments here and there catching his ears.

"Wow! They look so cool!"

"How old do you think they are?"

"Oh wow! I can't believe they're here in the flesh!"

"One of them has white hair. You think it's a wig?"

"Has to be. Probably a gimmick."

"I love you, Winter!"

 _'Winter?'_ Conner inquired in his head, not sure what the last comment meant. Deciding it would be better to just see what all of the commotions was about than just listen to others comments, Conner finally opened his eyes, moving his blue eyes to the stage to see the band that had walked on stage.

And for a split second, Conner felt like the air in his lungs had been taken away from him at what, or rather who he saw.

The band itself was a little strange to begin wit as it was. Each band member wore some form of dark clothing. The drummer wore a black t-shirt and black jeans with black shoes, the bass player wore a navy blue shirt with ripped jeans and brown boots, the keyboard player was a young woman who went in a punk style with a ripped red and black shirt gleaming with studs, fishnet stockings with black shorts, and a black leather jacket covering her body, and a guitar player who wore a similar outfit the keyboard player, yet it ranged in colors of gray, black, and dark green.

Each member wore a strange mask to hide their features. They looked similar to kabuki masks that he'd seen in history books, or perhaps they reminded him of those masks the elite ninja wore in that popular ninja anime. What was it called again?

Well, it didn't matter. All that did matter was what he was looking at. And while the band members each had some weird theme going on with each and every one of them, it was the singer, the vocalist who had all of the audience and Conner's own attention.

The vocalist of the band stood at the front of the band, adjusting the mic she was going to be using for the night. Unlike the rest of her band mates, her clothes clashed with colors of black and white. Wearing a pure white peacoat around her body with black lace frills at the ends, black well dressed shorts that showed of her shapely hips, high knee high length white boots, and to further contrast her from the rest of the group, wore no mask to cover her face, Conner taking note that she had to at least be his age or a year younger.

And her features only made her look more enigmatic, mature among the crowds of excited people acting like children.

She had a lovely heart-shaped face and skin smooth like porcelain as if her face was art itself. She didn't look like most of the patrons in the room. While her facial features were sleek and smooth to show off her youth like most of the Japanese men and women in the room, her eyes were big, so much so that Conner could actually notice her eye color when she looked up to greet the fans with a smile.

Blue, blue like ice. And the way they shined in the spotlight and were positioned, Conner had to guess she was American. She had to be the way she looked. She stood out enough as it was in her getup, especially her hair.

It was white.

White as the freshly fallen snow he had trudged through to get here. Tied up in a neat high ponytail to better show her face to the crowd, it looked endless. The strands contrasted greatly in the light and shined, making Conner wonder far in the back of his unsupervised thoughts that if he ran his fingers through it would it feel soft like silk?

Everything. Everything about this girl on stage for some reason called to him, absorbing his thoughts and stealing his gaze with just a simple flick of her wrist.

Why? Was he just caught up in the moment?

Conner was sure he wasn't going to enjoy this concert, especially in the circumstances he was in. He was ready to hightail it out of there once it got too rowdy for him, too loud to think. His conviction was set in even further when he heard fans of this band talk about them coming on stage.

Masks? Dressed in dark clothes? White hair? A stage name? All of it sounded just as crazy as the bands in America. Everything about those gimmicky bands was fake and had no originality to them. Each one trying to copy or outshine the other. He didn't need to see those types of bands again in a new country.

But, now here he was, not making a single move to the exit door. His conviction crumbled just at the mere sight of this unknown singer. Her face, her clothes, that smile. Deep, deep in the back of his mind the logical part of his brain had to make note that it was fake. All of it. The masks and dark clothes were just a part of their theme to get them attention, stand out among all other bands in Tokyo. And the singer surely had to be wearing a wig. Yet, still his mind was wrapped in the icy form of the singer, and for the first time in a long time, he decided to ignore the rational part of his head.

She looked like a Goddess among humans, as corny as he knew it was. She stood out from everybody, even her own band members, and stood serenely on stage beyond a crowd of normalcy. It felt like nothing could phase the girl, pride and confidence shining of her like the sparkles of a flawless diamond among rocks.

 _'She's...she's beautiful.'_ An unchecked thought sped through his mind, taking the moment to voice a truth he wasn't entirely sure he was aware of thinking.

"Yeah," Conner spoke quietly to himself, not aware he had commented on his own thought. His focus was just too busy looking onto the stage. If this girl could get a person's attention this quickly, how long could she keep it once she started singing?

And it was right after this thought in the junior reporter's mind that the vocalist of the band stepped forward, taking the mic stand into her right hand and moving it close to her soft lips to speak.

" _Hello, everyone. How are you all doing tonight_?" The vocalist called out through the mic in English, looking out at the shadowed faces of the crowd.

Roars of excitement blasted from every direction of the room, hands rising up into the air to show just how ready they were. Others were scrambling to get their phones out, taking pictures and recording the moment that was happening right in front of them.

Conner didn't do any of those things. Instead, he opted to just keep his eyes on the stage, on the vocalist greeting the crowds of fans.

 _'She's speaking English? Is she not from Japan?'_ Conner thought, his thoughts taking control for just a moment to ask himself if he'd heard right. It was a little surprising, to say the least. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard someone besides Dick or Wally speak perfect English without it getting a little butchered by dialects.

Seeing the excitement beginning to build, the vocalist continued her message, waving to a few fans as she spoke. "Sorry if some of you couldn't understand me for a second there. If you're new here, which I believe some are since I see some new faces, sort of,"

The awkward honest of the vocalist got a few laughs out of the crowd, some cheering for the white-haired beauty to continue.

Laughing a bit herself, the vocalist moved the mic a bit closer to speak. "If you are new, welcome! I hope you enjoy our music. We're Seasons!" The vocalist declared, moving her hand out to outstretch it to her fellow bandmates, smiling alongside her masked friends. "Roll call everybody!" The vocalist cried out with energy, winking and pointing to the guitar player next to her.

Playing a few chords and letting the deep melodic sound of his instrument do the talking, the masked guitar player finished his quick solo before giving a peace sign to the group. "I'm Spring!"

The next member to play was the drummer, and just as quickly as he was pointed to, he began to smash away at his drums, giving out a fantastic rhythm for the group to clap along to before hitting one of his cymbals to end his solo. Clicking his sticks above his head, the drummer howled out like a wolf. "Summer!"

"I'm Solstice!" The guitar played called out next, strumming a few relaxing chords to the crowd. "I know, totally doesn't count, but like a summer or winter solstice, I'm rare and come out at the best of times!"

Laughs rang through the room, and even though it sounded a bit corny, even Conner couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the weird introductions he was watching.

The keyboard player went on next, creating a playful tune with the help of her electric keyboard to continue the same sound her fellow band member was playing. "They call me Fall. And if you're wondering, I'm single boys." She spoke out to the crowd, giving a playful wave with her fingers.

"Marry me Fall!" One voice cried out.

"Show us that beautiful face!" Another cried out, this time a girl.

Shaking her head at the praise she was being given, Fall finished her solo before raising her hand up extravagantly before throwing it dramatically forward to point at the vocalist standing at the center of the stage.

"And last but very much so not least, we give your our vocalist! The mysterious bishoujo singer, Winter!" Fall cried out in the room, the rest of the band mates pointing excitedly to the girl standing front and center.

Just as quickly as the introduction was made, cheers from all over filled the small room, echoing against the walls as people cheered for the vocalist looking out at the sea of darkened faces.

Turning his gaze to the vocalist like much of the cheering audience, the blue-eyed boy could see the girl fidget a bit from the stares and applause. She looked down shyly, unsure of what to say at first and intimidated by the love she was receiving from so many strangers. It was like the energy she had just a few moments ago had been stripped away from her.

And...was she blushing?

Moving her head back up a little to look out at the audience, Winters' cheeks burst with redness, contrasting greatly with her light skin and white hair. Turning her gaze to the side for a bit to not be stared at, she turned it back moments later and spoke.

"I-I'm not that pretty." Winter meekly spoke into the mic, giving a weak glare to Fall who was laughing along with Summer at their bandmate's face. "A-Anyways, we all aren't here to poke fun at the vocalist now are we?"

"No!" The audience cheered out.

Laughing a bit at the response, Winter nodded and took in a deep breath to let her body relax a bit. Taking a few moments to herself to mentally prepare herself, the vocalist closed her eyes for a few seconds, opening them moments later and letting them roar with vigor and energy.

"Well, let's get this concert started! Since you're all pretty excited, we'll start with a fast paced song to rock out to. This is Climber's High!" Winter's excited voice cried out to the mic, her voice ringing out through the small room.

And like a bolt of lightning striking the Earth, the strings of the guitar player sprang to life as the music played.

* * *

" _The place we believed we could reach is still so high, so far away..._

 _The promise we made has lost its sense of reality; your words start to grow hazy..."_

"Wow," Conner whispered, the sounds of the instruments each player brought to life. It felt like the room was pulsing, breathing as if it were alive.

" _Shadows receding from crowds of people... heartbeats refusing to match their owner's pace..._

 _I simply watched... insisting it had nothing to do with me."_

One after another sounds invaded his ears. The strum of the guitar strings, the lightness of the keyboard notes ringing out, the sleekness of the bass, and the brash beats of the drums. Every piece fit together like a tightly oiled machine. There was no hesitation, no moment of weakness in the notes being played.

And the vocals. That voice that came out of the lips of Winter.

" _Even if I make improvements to keep from falling behind_

 _(within these exhaustive days stuck on repeat...)_

 _The irritation I failed to assimilate goes on the offensive. If my heart will simply be worn down and drowned out inside its box,_

 _Then all I can do is shatter this box-like sky, accepting that I may burn out in the process!"_

How did such a small and beautiful girl have such a strong voice? It was solid and strong like a wall, reverberating over the crowd and knocking back and forth with the music and colliding sounds of cheers, screams, and her fellow bandmates playing. It held power and authority, yet didn't flaunt it like it was the best.

It seemed to have a personality of its own, strong and commanding, but welcoming and protective. Like a rainstorm that revealed a rainbow hidden by the clouds. Or a hug from someone you cared about.

Stunned by the event he was witnessing, Conner could faintly hear that the chorus was coming up. It was at that moment, just for split few seconds that Winter took this moment to scan over the crowd of screaming fans.

And in that one crazy moment, Conner was looking into the ice blue eyes of the vocalist.

Suddenly, the world stopped. Sound ceased to exist, everything stopped moving for him, and everything melted away. Everything except him and Winter.

However, as slow as the two felt like their gaze shared, the contact was broken when Winter turned her head back to the crowd, but not before letting her eyes linger on him for a moment, giving a knowing playful wink to him before taking her gaze away from him.

His heart seemed to be beating faster and faster after that, as if it was going to explode out of his chest. Sweat began to coat his hands and his throat felt dry. He was hot before being stuck in that crowded room full of people squeezing or room, but now he felt like he'd been thrown into a fire.

What was he feeling all of a sudden? Excitement? Surprise? Was this one of those "in the moment" things movies talked about? When the world just froze around you when you got sucked into something?

All Conner knew was that this singer, Winter, had some sort of pull on him. He had to hear more of her of this...snow angel. It was all he could think of describe this girl he was being overwhelmed by.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had to thank Wally for dragging him out of the dorms.


	2. New Neighbor AU!

Hi! Welcome to the second chapter of Changing Seasons! I hope people are liking this, or at least know it exists. XD

I'm hoping to try out a new idea every week or so to keep my energy in writing up, so let's hope more comes this way. But I won't forget about the main story. Promise. ;3

Oh, I've also decided that from now on before every chapter, it will sort of explain the "plot" of the AU. To better help, readers understand just what is going on from more than just the chapter title.

And if anybody who reads this can think of an AU! you'd like to see a chapter, please post it as a review and maybe it'll pop up.

So without further a due, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, its characters, or its locations. Those all belong to DC Animation. Probably

* * *

 ***** New Neighbors AU! *****

 _(Samantha, a young college student just trying to survive the hectic world on her own starts to struggle with her lack of romance experience when she realizes she's more than a little interested in her new silent neighbor, and the events she goes through to try and get to know him.)_

* * *

There was an etiquette to this right?

A specific way one was supposed to go about a situation like this? Asking someone out? To figure out if they were into you?

God, she didn't know. Samantha Freya had never been in a relationship before. No boyfriend, definitely no girlfriend, and she'd been more focused on herself most of her life to get her through school. However, the young brunette could already tell that her "moves" she'd made had not only made no sense but that they giving her no indication if her target had any interest in her.

The mystery neighbor, the title she'd coined him with, had only moved in a week and a half ago, taking up one of the older apartments at the end of the hallway of her own home. Quiet, not one to say much, or interact with any of the other tenants, the unknown hunk had come out of nowhere, and just as quickly hid away to only come out when he left the complex.

For work or school most likely from the backpack, he had with him.

When she had first laid eyes on her new neighbor, a boy just her age with dark hair like ebony, muscled figure that a lot of guys would kill for, and eyes so blue she was sure she was drowning in them, Samantha knew that she'd fallen. Really, really hard.

Like on her face, yet she couldn't figure out why.

There was something about him. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but when she first met him one morning, the two colliding in the hallway and helping to pull each other up, something sort of...sparked when she looked him face to face, when their hands touched.

She'd never felt anything like that before. And...she liked it, despite not knowing what the hell she was feeling. It made her feel alive, but as fast as she'd felt it, the feeling was pulled away when her neighbor ran off, muttering a quick apology and leaving her stumped about what had just happened.

Ever since that weird day, Samantha couldn't stop thinking about him. The unknown man she'd run into and lived just a few feet away from. His face kept invading her thoughts when she wasn't noticing it, enough that at some times she would ignore her class lesson and taking notes just to wonder things about him. Like what were his hobbies? Did he go to the same college she did? Did he have any funny quirks?

It came to a point that she decided to do something about it.

She was going to act and try to get to know the mysterious and silent neighbor at the end of the hall, try to get a grip on her emotions, and get back to her schoolwork and herself again. There was no way some guy she'd just bumped into could have such a huge influence on her.

If she just talked to him, everything would surely go back to normal.

So with confidence, vigor, and keeping her emotions in check, Samantha one day headed over to the mystery man's apartment, knocking on the door softly and awaited any answer.

And when she remembered the doorknob rattle and turn, the young woman was reminded of her stomach dropping like rocks in water when it opened.

* * *

"Uhh...Hi." Samantha squeaked out, a bit nervous at the lack of confidence she had once had.

Eyebrow raised at the very awkward greeting, the mystery boy looked as Samantha. "Uhh...Hi? Did you need something?"

 _'Oh, God! I didn't think this far! What do I do?! What do I say!? Think you, idiot! Use that college brain of yours!'_ Samantha's thoughts screamed to get her to say something to the guy who was staring at her.

"Y-Yeah. I was just wondering if you...had any flour?"

 _'What did I just ask?'_ Samantha asked herself mentally, doubling back a bit to wonder if what she'd just let slip out her lips was actually real. _'J-Just go with it! Anything to get out of this obviously terrible conversation.'_

"For baking. I'm...baking something and I ran out of flour."

Her request was obviously a dumb one, yet the mystery man seemed to oblige, as strangely as it seemed.

"Yeah. I think I've got some. Just wait here." And with that said, mystery man closed his door and disappeared from Samantha's sight. A few seconds later, the door opened up again and revealed mystery man with a sack of flour cradled in his arm. "Did you need all of it?"

"N-No, but I'll return it. Promise." Samantha answered back, her attention back on her neighbor and taking the sack from him.

"It's no trouble." Mystery man spoke. Taking the doorknob by his hand and moving back to close his door, the blue-eyed young man moved his eyes upward to look back at Samantha, before turning his gaze away and starting to close the door. "Bye."

Seeing him shut the door and essentially put a wall back between them, Samantha willed herself to speak. To try again to say something remotely normal. Anything would by fine. She just needed another chance.

"S-Samantha!" She exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing a bit through the hall. Blushing at the sound of her voice echoing a bit through the hall, the brunette moved a hand up to cover her mouth, as if it could stop her from making any more noise.

However, as much as the newest display of awkwardness had been, the mystery man had stopped from closing his door and opened back up a bit to stare back at the girl. While confusion marked his face, an inquisitive look blended with his eyes.

"Samantha?" He parroted back, not sure if he was understanding the word itself.

"My name. Samantha. That's me." She spoke, her voice coming out much quieter than it had been a second ago. "Nice to meet you..."

"Conner." Mystery man replied back, finally revealing his name.

Samantha was pretty sure that throughout his residency, the mystery man, Conner, had never actually spoken to anyone, told them his name. Was she the first to get a response?

"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you, Conner. I hope you like it here. If you need anything, I'm just down the hall. Room 206." Doing her best to give a cheerful and welcome smile, Samantha turned on her heels and walked off as nonchalantly as she could, flour in hand and never turned back.

* * *

Samantha very much so avoided him after that. There was no way she could look him face to face after her bumbling and stuttering. Well, at least not before returning the flour she'd borrowed.

She had told her friends, Artemis and Megan about the issue a few days after during her break from classes, explaining the weird rush of energy, the collision, and the crazy twisting feeling in her chest cavity whenever she got a glimpse of him back at home. And worst of all, the awkward first conversation.

When they both asked for details, anything that would make up for the extremely dumb actions and words she had said to this hunky neighbor of hers, she said something even more stupid.

Blushing, the twenty-two-year-old turned her head down to avoid her friend's gaze. "H-His name is Conner."

Right after answering, Samantha asked her friends what they thought about it all. No holding back. She needed honesty from both of them on this "situation".

She got two very different answers from her friends.

Megan, bless her soul, smiled and told Samantha that she surely had to have fallen in love, the twisty feeling she had felt seeing him having to be love creeping up on her. She commented that the collision reminded her of a story she'd read in her English class, noting it sounded like one of those love novels about people trying to understand love and get to know each other. She'd always been a sucker for those.

Artemis on the other hand, with her usual confidant smirk and the playful look of a lioness ready to hunt in her eyes, simply looked at Samantha, pointing to the confused girl. She knew the look. It was one she got whenever Artemis was ready to tease her or gloat.

Unfortunately, it was the former.

"You useless heterosexual. The thirst is real in you."

Nothing was resolved that Monday.

* * *

"I can't keep doing this. He's either going to think I'm a rude neighbor for always borrowing things from him, that I'm a kleptomaniac, or I'm stalking him because I keep coming over every day." Samantha muttered, scolding herself once again at the kitchen table.

Another attempt at talking and getting to know Conner, another day of borrowing something from him, though this time she actually did need it. Salt and pepper it was this time, the condiments necessary to help cook and prepare some pasta and salad she was making for a Friday dinner for one.

However all the preparation, waiting, and delicious smells still wouldn't stop her mind from going back to her embarrassing attempts at talking with Conner.

She knew that though her approaches could be written down in a "Worst Dating Tips" handbook, her interactions with the silent boy were getting better in the three weeks he'd been at the apartment complex.

Rather than mismatched talking about nonsense like sports, how his hair looked good, or worst of all the weather, Samantha every now and then got a couple of replies back. Some were quick and to the point and others went on a bit longer to continue a conversation topic they could both relate to. It even went so well that at one point Conner chuckled at really bad jokes she made.

And they were _bad_. Like terrible pun book bad.

Yet, he _chuckled_. She'd heard people groan at her bad jokes before that she loved so much, but hearing Conner himself get a laugh at her very bad taste in humor had made her feel like she could walk on air. It had been the highlight of her Wednesday, as sad as that sounded.

Taking the salt and pepper shakers she had borrowed from her neighbor, Samantha began to season the boiling noodles, making sure she didn't take too much and let them rest in her hand. For a moment, not very sure why, she looked at them, her eyes lingering on the utensils. And a very sad and desperate thought crossed her mind.

These were Conners', so that meant he'd touched them. Used them himself...

 _'Artemis was right. I really am a useless heterosexual.'_ Samantha thought, slamming the shakers hard on the table as if to knock the strange thoughts that had bubbled up in her mind and began stirring at the boiling pasta noodles. _'I may be making some progress with Conner the way I'm going, but it's far too slow. By the time I actually get anywhere to really knowing him, he may already have a girlfriend. Or just see me as a neighbor.'_

But she couldn't just force herself to get all suave and make it very obvious she was into him. As much as she'd grown over the years into the mature and competent woman she was today, Samantha couldn't change the person she was.

The shy, awkward, and inexperienced woman she still was. If there was some switch that could just be flipped to get her to turn her into a sexy, confident knockout to get his attention, she'd have flipped it days ago.

"Does he even feel the same way I do? This could all be one-sided." Samantha told herself, frowning at her own comment.

There was no way she wanted that. All this tiptoeing around and terrible conversations a child could do better. But...that was life. If he didn't feel the same, she couldn't hold that against him.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" She muttered sadly, fixing up the salad bowl to finish the greens to perfection.

A hard knock made the brunette drew her attention away from her thoughts and prep work, turning her head over her shoulder to look at her apartment door. She wasn't expecting any packages today and the mail had already been collected. It was already getting dark out, the clock on her stove reading 8:00.

"Who could it be this late?" Washing her hands in the sink and wiping them dry while heading to the door, the brunette grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, pulling lightly to open the door to see who was there.

Standing on the other side, wearing a long sleeved black shirt that clung to his body and showed off his toned body and dark jeans along with brown boots stood the very man she'd been thinking about.

"C-Conner?" Samantha spoke, surprise evident in her voice and surely her face.

This was a first, to say the least. Ever since she'd met Conner and spoken with him, never once had she seen him go to someone else's apartment, all except the landlord. Every time they talked, it had been her that came over to his home.

What was he doing here so late?

"D-Did you want your salt and pepper back?" She asked, realizing that could have been the reason. "I've must have taken them longer than I needed and-"

"No, that's not why I came," Conner responded, a bit quieter than he usually spoke.

"That's...not why you came?" Samantha asked. "Did you want to borrow something from me now?" She joked, chuckling a little and rubbing her neck that felt like it was sweating up a storm. It was high time the roles were switched and she gave something to the taller neighbor to take from her. He deserved it for being so kind and considerate for her weird requests.

"I," Conner stopped talking, his words halted as he closed his mouth. Rather than say anything, he only let his eyes stare at the smaller woman standing on the other side of the threshold. His eyes scrunched a bit for a moment and lowered the floor like he was trying to figure out something in his head. Seconds later when his features finally relaxed, Conner looked back up and it felt like a fire had lit up in his eyes.

"I came by to ask...if you wanted to go get dinner with me?" Conner finally asked, his voice relaxing with each word like weights were being lifted off his shoulders.

Eyes widening at the question, Samantha couldn't help but just stare. She heard that right, right? Did her cute neighbor, the guy she's been awkwardly trying to ask out, ask her out?!

"Dinner?" Samantha repeated, the word sounding foreign on her lips despite speaking plain English. "Like...a date?"

His sculpted face growing a bit red from the question posed, Conner, scratched the back of his head, the other hand in one of his pants pockets. For such a silent stern looking man, he really had this boyish charm that showed when he looked nervous.

"Y-Yeah," Conner responded. "You've...been the only person besides the landlord who's talked to me or been nice since I've moved here. Even with the way I barely talk or put any emotion out there, you still came by at least once a day. You talked with me, borrowed something, and came back to talk again or make a bad joke." Conner explained, a thankful smile growing at each thing he listed off. "As weird as it was for you to ask me for things, I sort of started to like it. Every time I heard a knock at my door I was kind of hoping,"

"Hoping?" Samantha asked, her voice coming out in a soft whisper as she repeated Conner's words.

"Hoping it was you." Conner finished, a blush now fully taking over his cheeks.

"I...I didn't think I had that much of an effect on you. I thought everything I talked to you about was pretty stupid, to be honest." Samantha replied hesitantly, trying oh so hard to drive away the case of dry mouth she was getting, along with the warmth that was taking over her own face.

Smiling more at the comment, Conner sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was pretty funny the way you made jokes. You being pretty just added to it. I wanted to go out with you so we could...get to know each other more than just from casual chat in a hallway? If that's okay?" He asked a smile that could only be described as charming pointed in Samantha's direction.

 _'H-He thinks I'm pretty!'_ Samantha's thoughts cried with joy, the young woman almost jumping for joy at the compliment. _'I really want to go but...'_

Standing up straight and thankful that she had a hand on her doorknob to keep her from falling to the ground from jelly legs, Samantha smiled to the hopeful suitor. "I'd love to. You don't know how much I'd like to...but I can't."

Hearing her response, the smile on Conner's face slowly dimmed out, and a frown replaced it. "Oh. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, worry lacing into his voice.

"What? N-No, no nothing like that." Samantha quickly spoke, shaking her head to signal there was nothing of the sort going on. "I'm single, don't worry. It's just...I'm making dinner tonight and I can't leave with where I'm at now."

"Oh," Conner spoke, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. A smile returning to his features, the taller man nodded to Samantha. "Got it. I'll...come by again another time then. We could talk about it more?"

"We could," Samantha said, yet an idea lingered in the back of her mind. She still wasn't an expert on how dating went or whatever next step was supposed to go after this stage, but all that mattered was what her heart was telling her. "Do you...want to come in instead?"

"Into your apartment?" Conner asked, a bit surprised by the idea.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure having a home cooked meal isn't one of the 'first date' things to do in this type of situation, but I don't care and I made a lot. You can join me and we can get to know each other over some pasta and salad. I wouldn't want to make a young man like you walk all the way back home alone this late at night." She joked, giggling a little at the poor joke and gave a playful wink.

Chuckling along with her playfully, Conner, with a shine in his eyes, smiled and nodded. "Yeah, walking those twelve steps would be killer on me. And it would be nice to have dinner with beautiful company."

Blushing at the flattery of her neighbor, Samantha opened her apartment door wider and motioned Conner to walk inside, her face beaming with happiness and an indescribable feeling in her chest.

"Welcome neighbor." Samantha joked. With that said and Conner taking a few steps into the warm welcome, Samantha closed the door behind them and the two began a long night of chatting, laughter, and relaxing in each other's company.

Perhaps Samantha wasn't as bad at romance as she thought she was.


	3. Vampire AU! Pt 1

Hey, everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of Changing Seasons! I hope it turns out well.

By the by, sorry to readers who are waiting on Winters' Ballad. I had a week off for spring break, but I had to work on two essays over the break and wanted to visit grandparents. All of that together did not give me much time to write like I wanted. Sorry.

However, I'm working on it with what time I find now. And missing out on Persona 5 and Mass Effect Andromeda in the process. TAT

Anyways, here's the next chappy. If you can think of an AU! You ay want to see, put it in a review and it may show up. ;3

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I don't know if I could handle that responsibility.

* * *

 ***Vampire AU!*** (Yep, that obvious AU! Most likely will get a second installment.)

 _(Conner, a young boy goes out into the woods late at night sneaking to have a little fun. Unbeknownst to him, this event leads to an encounter with a new friend. A friend that would change his closed off world forever.)_

* * *

"Gotta be quiet." A young voice spoke through the thicket of the forest.

So dark even shadows were unseen under the full moon's light, the form of a tiny boy scurried through branches and the dirt. His hands a bit cut up from climbing over rocks and tree trunks, the dark-haired boy huffed, landing on his feet from yet another "adventure".

"I gotta be stealthy like dad." The tiny boy spoke again, muttering to himself in case some unknown person heard him.

His name was Conner. He was a little kid, no older than six, yet despite his age, he was smart. Smart enough to sneak out of the house of a trained vampire hunter in the dead of night to go and play.

Stupid enough to sneak out during the dead of night to go and play.

It wasn't his fault though. His father had trained him to be a hunter since the day he was born. Installing the facts of vampires biology into him, the best weapons to combat them, and even further the best way to kill them, Conner just wanted to have some fun. To not make every minute of his life something about vampires.

 _'If dad likes to talk about them so much, why doesn't he go marry one?'_ Conner joked, giggling to himself.

But he already knew the reason to that. His father never lets him forget it. The day the monsters took his mom away. He'd only been born a few months and suddenly, as fast as those creatures could move, did his mother get attacked by one.

And killed.

It was sad obviously and Conner knew how important it was to his dad whenever he spoke about it...But Conner couldn't figure out why.

Did he not remember his mom enough to get how sad it was? To be mad at all vampires like his dad always looked?

He didn't know why. Vampires seemed sort of cool to him. Being able to fly around and turn into bats, run super fast, see in the dark, and all those other cool things.

Couldn't they be friends?

 _'Dad always gets mad when I ask questions like that.'_ Conner thought, his hand unconsciously raising up to touch a small bruise on his face. _'He swings his hand a lot when he gets-'_

*rustle*

"Huh?" Stopping in his tracks and looking around the dark forest, Conner felt his feet shake a little at the unknown rustling sound coming from somewhere nearby. "I-Is anybody there?"

No answer came, but more rustling sounds from the bushes began to get closer and closer to the young boy.

He tried to move, to get away, but Conner squeaked a tiny gasp when he realized his feet were glued to the ground, heavy like lead.

There was only one thing to do in a situation like this.

"I-I'm not scared!" Conner yelled as bravely as he could. Reaching down for something to become his weapon like his father taught him, Conner felt his finger grasp a rock. Tightening his grip on it, the boy in his haze of fear reached his arm out and threw the tiny stone, watching it fly in the air and collide into the rustling bush.

He'd hear the sound of an animal squealing soon enough, his enemy running away in defeat! Like a true monster hunter!

"Owie!" A voice gasped out, a body tumbling out of the bush and falling hard to the ground in front of Conner.

At least...that's what Conner thought until he saw the real culprit.

It wasn't any bear, a squirrel, or some sort of bat. Not even one of those scary monsters like a werewolf or snake monster he read about in his father's books. That would have been way cooler to hit with a rock.

Instead, it was a girl?

She was human, at least he thought so from the way she looked. Two arms, two legs, hair and other stuff. She wasn't in any way a monster.

"Why'd you hit me with a rock, you meanie?" The tiny girl asked, anger in her voice as she pushed her face off the ground to look up at Conner.

And then he froze. Like, even more than before. His blue eyes staring back into light blue eyes glaring towards him, Conner shifted his gaze away. Away from anything to get away from the glare he was receiving.

The girl had light skin. Pale, kind of like the moon. She had light blue eyes, lighter than his own. And her hair. Her hair was crazy! It was white! He'd only seen old people have white hair!

"Hey!"

Jumping on the balls of his feet at the voice trying to get his attention, Conner moved his eyes back over to the glaring ones in his direction.

The way the angry looking girl stared at him...

Why was his chest feeling all funny?

"W-What?" Conner sputtered out, trying to find his voice.

"You didn't answer me! Why'd you hit me with a rock meanie!?" The girl demanded again, getting up from the ground and dusting her once clean white nightgown.

"I-I didn't mean to! I thought you were a werewolf." Conner answered back, his face deflating into a pout and looking off to the side. "It was just some gross girl though."

"Hey, I'm not gross! I'm a pretty lady." The mystery girl responded, glaring again at Conner.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you have white hair like an old person? Only old people have white hair weirdo!" Conner mocked, turning back to point at the girl's hair.

Hands rising up to grasp at her short locks, the girl only glared harder, as if trying to keep Conner busy to find an answer. "B-Because! That's why! W-Why are you so short, shorty?" The tiny girl mocked, a nervous smile on her face. "I'm taller than you! See?"

Walking over to the boy, the white-haired girl smiled devilishly and stood face to face with him. Or rather almost face to face. The girl, as small as Conner had thought she had been on the ground, was actually an inch taller than him.

But how?! He was taller than all the other kids back in the village!

Noticing the very obvious height difference, Conner gritted his teeth and readied himself for the best comeback line a kid his age could come up with against a girl.

"Nuh uh!"

"Ah huh!"

"Nu uh, liar!"

"Is so not...not truth teller! I'm taller than you!"

"You don't even know a good comeback!"

"So? I'm still taller!"

"Well, you're stupid!"

"No, you're stupid and mean!"

"You were stupider first!"

"Not before you!"

On and on the two went on, poor insult after poor insult between children. Conner and the girl continued their little glaring contest for what felt like years to the boy. Never once did the girl back down, even when he thought something would put him up on top and win the argument.

 _'It'd never been this hard to win a fight against a girl. Usually, by now, they'd start crying.'_ Conner thought, his eyes still glaring against the girl's own blue.

Who...was this gross girl?

"W-Who are you anyways?" Conner asked suddenly, his glare losing its energy and simply staring back.

The girl herself was surprised by the question, her own glare disappearing into a look of confusion. "W-Why?"

"I've never seen you before in my village," Conner answered, crossing his arms over his chest in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't live in a village." The girl answered hesitantly, moving her gaze away to look off into some darkened woods. Soon enough, her eyes came back to look at Conner. "My name's...Samantha."

"Samantha?" Conner repeated, trying to get used to the name.

"Y-Yeah, it is. Now you introduce yourself." The girl, now known as Samantha spoke, her finger pointed accusingly at Conner.

Frowning at the sudden attention put on him, Conner kept his mouth shut for a time but unfortunately fell to the impulse of wanting to speak like any six-year-old. "M-My name's Conner."

"Conner?" Samantha herself repeated the same way Conner had done her own name.

"Yep. But now a new question. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" The boy asked, pointing his own accusing finger at the girl.

Her form faltering for a split second, Samantha nearly lost her upper hand in the situation but kept her finger pointed at the boy. "I...I wanted to go out and play!"

"At night?"

"Yeah! So?"

"You're gonna get killed by monsters out here all by yourself!"

"Then why are you out here all by yourself smarty?" Samantha finished, a smirk spotted in her face at her well-timed counter attack.

Realizing his own situation, Conner pouted at the girl, hoping his glare or whatever face he was making would make the girl go away, or stop her from talking.

Nothing worked though.

"I," Conner started, unsure if he should answer, knowing the result he'd hear from the girl. "I...wanted to go play too."

"Hah! I knew it! Liar!" Samantha declared with a gleeful smile.

"Shut up! I wasn't lying. I just didn't say why I was out here that's all." Conner retorted, huffing at the girl and looking away from her pointing.

Nothing was said between the two after that. Simple pointing, looks, smiles, glares, and pouts were exchanged for a time. The two didn't care how much time passed between them. It was like the world around them had just disappeared, melted into the darkness of the night.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Samantha finally put her hand down to her side, no longer pointing at Conner. Her mouth closed and forming an uncertain frown, the white-haired girl let her eyes wander off to a tree, some bushes, and even dirt.

"Do," Samantha started, but stopped talking for a little bit. Not sure if what she said would be accepted or not, the young girl was hesitant to continue. Yet the silence that followed was even worse than the last. Something had to happen or the night would be wasted for the two. "Do you want to play with me?"

* * *

It kind of felt like magic after that, as girly as that sounded to Conner.

He thought that the entire experience of having to play with some gross girl was going to be boring, like torture, and make him annoyed out of his mind.

But it wasn't to his surprise.

Samantha, as weird and mysterious as she was, was kind cool. She wasn't like any of the other girls he lived within the village. She wasn't afraid to get dirty so much and liked to climb into trees and go after bugs and animals that weren't looking.

It was like she was a boy he could be friends with, but a girl.

That was still weird. And so was that weird twisty feeling in his chest whenever he was caught looking at her.

He never did figure that out the entire time they played.

Kicking his feet around in a small lake the two found, Conner laughed and let his voice die out, tired from their yelling during their "adventure". Dirt muddied his shirt and pants, his hair tussled up into something akin to bedhead. He'd gone a little overboard adventuring. Hopefully, he'd get home fast enough before his father noticed.

Samantha was sort of in the same state. Splashing her feet in the water alongside Conner, Samantha's nightgown too was dirtied from their activities. A little less muddy than he was, he could see a few small tears here and there from when she'd fallen out of a tree they climbed into. Her hair was a bit messy too, but not so much that she couldn't fix it later, and her face had a bit of dirt on it from running around the forest.

"Heh, for a girl you aren't so boring." Conner joked, chuckling a little and kicking some water into the air.

Doing the same, Samantha kicked some water around her feet and stuck her tongue out at Conner. "You aren't so bad for a meanie either. Not to mention short."

"Hey, I'm still growing. Just you wait. When like...a bazillion years pass I'll be way taller than you. And then who'll be laughing?" Conner asked, trying to puff his chest out to look bigger.

"A bazillion years?"

"Huh?" That wasn't the reaction he expected from the energetic girl. She sounded more quiet, kind of sad.

Why? Cause he'd be taller than her?

"W-What? Is me being tall that bad?" Conner asked, frowning as he looked to the disheartened girl.

"N-No. It's not at all." Samantha said, raising her head to Conner and shaking it to signal that was not the case. "It's just...a bazillion years is a long time."

"Well, yeah? So what?" Conner asked.

"Well, will you still...still be here? After a bazillion years?" Samantha asked, her voice a bit shaky in tone, almost like she was scared.

Not sure how to answer the question, Conner huffed and looked out at the sky, the stars slowly dimming away as time passed. "Uhh, I think so. I'll probably be super old, but I'll be alive. And adventuring all over the place."

"But, aren't you human? Humans can't live that long I think." Samantha asked, confused by Conner's line of thinking.

"Uh, duh. We both are, but that doesn't mean we don't have to die the same age as everybody else. Just watch. We'll live up to bajillion and go on super cool adventures to places we've never seen and beat up the scariest of monsters and save the world." Conner proclaimed, a wide grin on his face. "It can be a promise. And promises always get fulfilled right?"

"We both are?" Samantha repeated, not sure if what Conner was saying was making any sense. Her frown stayed for a few more moments as if Conner's comment had come out in a foreign language.

Yet soon enough it was gone, replaced by a semblance of hope arising inside the young girl's chest. "Y-You promise? You'll live up to bazillion?" She asked, hopeful eyes looking to her new friend.

"Yeah, sure. And we'll be friends and go on super cool adventures too. I'd usually do that stuff with other guys, but I think you're the only girl who'd do that stuff with me, so it's okay." Conner reasoned, nodding his head in affirmation.

Unable to do nothing but smile at Conner's way with words, Samantha felt her mouth grin and laughed. "Good. And you don't seem like such a mean boy to go adventuring with."

Looking up at the sky, Samantha gave a content sigh, their discussion over and left in a moment of silence. The sounds of animals getting up, birds chirping, the stars disappearing to make way for the-

"Oh no!" Realizing the time, the young white-haired maiden moved, taking her feet out of the water to stand off the ground. "T-The sun's almost up!"

"W-What?! My dad's gonna kill me if I'm not home!" Conner screeched, fear evident on his face as he, too got out of the water and ran with Samantha into the forest.

His breath coming out rough and ragged, Conner could feel his chest burning at the amount of energy he was using to make his legs run as fast as he could. It didn't help that Samantha was running ahead of him by like five feet.

Man, she was kind of cool. She'd be a great adventuring partner.

At last, Conner could slow down as he stopped behind Samantha, resting his hands on his legs to take in as many breaths as he could to make his burning chest go away. Finally back where the two had met, Conner wiped sweat off his head and rose back up, turning his head to Samantha.

"You run really fast." Conner gasped out.

"Kind of. My mommy and daddy are faster though." Samantha spoke, her own voice sounding a little tired from the run. "You should probably go back before your dad wakes up."

"Yeah, good idea." Laughing a little at the instruction and smiling to Samantha, Conner waved goodbye to the girl and headed back the way he came from his village rushing past a couple of bushes and over some tree trunks.

Yet as quickly as he started, Conner stopped.

Turning his body around to look back to the form of Samantha watching him leave, the boy raised his hands up to his mouth, cupping them around his mouth to get his message across.

"Bye! Let's play again tomorrow night!"

He couldn't see the look on his friend's new face from far away, but he saw the way she just looked at him. Raising her own hands up to her mouth, Samantha didn't yell anything back at first. And then suddenly...

"I-I'll try! I'll come back! And we'll go on adventures! Promise!"

Nodding back to her and waving his hand yet again to say goodbye, Conner turned and ran off back home.

That morning he'd been caught by his dad, receiving a hard slap to the face.

But he didn't care. He'd been used to it sure, but his happiness outweighed the pain, made it numb and feel like a feather dusting his cheek. He'd met a girl he never thought he'd meet before. She was rough like he was, didn't back down when he got angry or scared like other girls, she liked to explore and see new things. He couldn't wait to disobey his father again to sneak out and see her.

Conner did so the very next night without hesitation. Again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

It wasn't until his twelfth time sneaking out and the twelfth beating he realized. The night that he'd met her was the last night and only night he'd ever see her. The white-haired girl named Samantha.

The girl who'd broken her promise.


	4. Vampire AU! Pt 2

I'm sort of on a roll today, so here's the second part of the Vampire AU! I'm really getting into this one. I hope I don't end up making this into another story. I can't add another one! TAT

Please if you can, review! I like reviews! We all like reviews right?

* * *

 _(In the future, a young teen is facing her demons and the reality of her situation. Fear creeps up on her, broken promises demanding answers, memories screaming. During a cold night she contemplates her life and where she is. Where she wishes it was, and why it can never be.)_

* * *

It was dark. Why, why was it so dark?

She should have been able to see no problem in her wake. Her eyes were better than her own parents for goodness sakes. What was going on?

"Help!"

She froze, her body still as her ears perked up to listen for a sound. Has she really heard someone?

A voice?

"Help!"

It was!

"I-I'm coming!" She yelled, running through the the inky darkness that surrounded her. With no landscapes or color to give her any reason to run in any specific direction, all she did was run. She kept going as fast as her feet could take her, not knowing if she was going the right or wrong way.

"Help!"

That voice again. It came from every direction. How was she supposed to find-

"Why?"

Ready to take off in another sprint, she stopped. Her body tensing at the subtle question, she placed her foot on the floor, and slowly turned her head back to look behind her.

There he was. The source of the voice.

A tiny form, a human. No older than six years old, just a mere child. Caucasian skin typical of any human, black hair dark as shadows, and blue eyes shining like the most rare of sapphires.

She couldn't figure it out. Who was this boy? Why couldn't she remember?

But, there was more to him. More she could see as she walked closer to him.

One step.

His skin showed bruises.

Another step.

Cuts on his hands.

Just one more step.

His hair became messy and dirt covered his shirt and pants.

And now she stood in front of the boy. Face to face with a human, someone that was appearing and disappearing out of her mind like a shadow in the night and day.

Her voice became a ghost, now staring at the boy right in the eyes. Nothing happened at first, but soon enough she watched her right hand, no longer in her own control, reach out to the boy. It wasn't to hurt him, to slap him, to scratch him. Nothing of the sort.

If she just touched him, maybe he'd say something to her?

Her hand was so close to the boy at this point, her fingertips mere inches away from caressing his cheek.

"Why?"

Suddenly her hand stopped, just seconds away from touching the child. Her hand stilled by his cryptic question, she felt a frown take her lips, confusion takes over her being.

That question again?

And then out of nowhere, she noticed the boy's form shaking. No chill hung in the air to make him freeze, no signs of being overtaken by illness. Was he afraid of her? Being near someone he didn't know?

"Why? Why didn't you come back?"

Her eyes widened and a trace of fear ran down the back of her spine, turning her vision back and forth to find something. Something to look at. Take her attention away from the twisting feelings of regret inside herself. When was the last time she felt fear like this? To not understand what was going on?

"W-Why?" She asked, not understanding what the boy had meant. Why what? Why was she standing in front of him? Why was she trying to get near him? Why was he here? Looking beaten and broken?

And just as the last thought went through her head, another sound come from the deafening silence.

Crying.

She moved her head down, and as terrifying as it was to just see the boy beaten and constantly asking her "why" of all things, it crushed the young girl further when she saw the human shaking where he stood. His head high up and staring at her with as strong a gaze as he could muster despite his state, his sapphire blue eyes flooded with tears, streams flowing down his cheeks at an unending pace.

It was her turn to ask again.

"Why?" She asked, bending down on one knee to get closer to the crying child. "Why do you cry when you look at me?"

The boy, sniffling and wiping all the tears from his face as best he could, shook his head and slowly made his way to her. Reaching his hands out hesitantly, he moved closer to grasp onto the dress she wore and hugged himself close to her, seeking to be comforted.

"Why? Why didn't you keep your promise, Samantha?"

"What? That's not my-"

And like a spark from a burning fire, she froze. And memories flushed back through her mind.

Running through a forest.

Climbing numerous trees.

Kicking her feet in a lake beneath the moonlight.

A...A boy. A boy sat beside her. He ran alongside her, or as best as he could. He was shorter than her, his face flushed with embarrassment at her height. He laughed heartily as they played together, enjoyed their company in childish bliss away from responsibilities in the cloak of night and shade of the moon.

Samantha. That was the name she used. When she met...When she met...

Conner.

The name just popped in her mind. So easily it came back to her, yet so distinctive to hide from her memory.

She stared down at the crying boy...no, Conner. Now she knew why her heart was breaking so much. Why it hurt to see this simple human boy crying, asking her questions, his body beaten and tired in front of her.

Her first friend, if she could even call him that now.

"I," She spoke, trying to find the words. Answer the crying boy who was clinging to her, shaking. Her arms moving to wrap around the smaller boy, the young girl clutched the boy close to her, offering as much attention and care as she muster to him. Make him feel better, to make him forget the hurt he was feeling because of her.

"I...I'm sorry." She whispered harshly, her voice going hoarse form the rage of emotions she was feeling. She was mad. Not at Conner, not at the state he was in (even if it was terrible), the darkness that surrounded them.

She was mad...no, she hated herself.

She knew what he was talking about now. She remembered the promise he kept asking about. To see him again. Meet him and play as friends.

She never went back. Back to that forest, they met in. She was so young. Things got in the way, stopping her from going back. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't. But was that any excuse?

How could she be such a terrible person for forgetting? Leaving him alone?

Hurting the only friend she'd ever had that wasn't somebody ordered to be by her side?

"Please," she continued, ushering in as much forgiveness as she could possibly exclaim in her voice. "Please forgive me, Conner. I didn't mean to. Honest. I...I should have looked for you. I should have kept my promise. I was being stupid again! More than last time!"

She hugged her friend tighter, biting her lip while trying to keep a lid on the emotions that wanted to explode out of her. She felt no pain from the action, her mind focused on the boy who was still crying despite her pleading.

 _'I'm sorry.'_

What had she done?

 _'I'm sorry.'_

How could she forget someone so important?

 _'I'm sorry.'_

Why didn't she try harder?

 _'I'm sorry.'_

Disobey?

 _'I'm sorry.'_

She should burn in the sunlight for what she's done.

 _'Conner, I'm so sorry!'_

* * *

"I'm sorry!"

Shooting up from silk sheets and drenched in sweat, Winter let her eyes dart around the room, her chest rising up and down from the ragged breaths she was taking, heavy and forced as if she'd run across the entire forest and back.

There...Nobody was there. Her room once was empty of anyone but herself, lavished oak furniture and marble floor. A king-sized bed matted with wine red sheets and bedding fit for royalty, yet it felt once again like hard rocks beneath her back. I was all that would greet her awakening.

Tired, the pale maiden rubbed the sweat off her forehead, specks lining the side of her head and matting her long snow white hair that clung to her back from the fluid.

A cold shiver ran down her body at the rush of adrenaline her heart was pumping through her, clutching the blanket in her hands to try and rid herself of the energy still inside her.

The nightmare. Again.

It came like a devil in the night, whispering in her ear of her failures and mistakes. Ironic as many thought she herself was a devil, one who could feel no such emotions or resentments.

Sighing, Winter pulled the blankets off of her body and rose to her feet, the coolness of the marble floor helping the warmth that radiated from her. Pulling lightly on her nightgown to unstick herself from the cloth she walked over to the scenic window that graced her room and pulled the curtains to its side, opening her room to the light of the moon.

The sky. It was beautiful as it glittered with stars at night. She loved the view from her room. It was magical...

Yet, it still did nothing to help her push away the regret that tugged at her heart, her soul. If she could claim to have such a thing the way priests of churches would describe her.

"Why?" Winter asked quietly to herself, her hand resting on the glass barrier of her room to the outside world. "Why does the nightmare continue to torture me so? Haven't I agonized over my decisions long enough?"

Ten years.

Had it really been that long? The number was trivial to people like her, beings who could live on far longer than any beasts of nature, monsters of the darkness, humanity themselves.

Vampires. It was what people called her, what their people decided to take after so much ridicule and hatred. It became a badge of pride when once a moniker to be labeled devils, demonic beings that held no humanity. But they did, they had to.

If not, why would Winter be plagued with such torturous emotions that haunted her every night? With nightmares that stole her memories, made her forget, and then relive pain day after day by showing her someone she had hurt?

It was not her fault she never returned. Her father was unfair and controlling, as blown out of proportion as it sounded. A joke children used when they couldn't get what they wanted.

To her, however, it was.

Her father was a king. A king of century old vampires. What rules and decrees left his lips were obeyed.

No matter if you were a commoner, royal, or flesh and blood. She'd found out the last one the hard way.

He found her that morning, sneaking back into their home and hoping to not be caught. He'd berated her, scolded her, had been angered for having the staff search high and low for her, nearly getting themselves killed in the process for a clue of her whereabouts.

She was but a child. How could she know her leaving by herself would make her father, the staff, so terrified for her well being?

Unfortunately after that everything changed. The freedom she had was put to a halt and she was forbidden to go anywhere alone. Whether it be out to train her growing vampire powers, learn the ways of survival, or just walking in her own home, an escort was always there. Someone to keep an eye on her, keep her in line.

And they were always stronger than her, a point her father had stressed.

With that single order, the promise Winter had tried to keep to Conner had been shattered into millions of pieces. No matter how many times she tried to sneak out, get away for a single moment, someone was there to catch her and take her back to her room. She became a prisoner in her own home, by her own family.

But even with everything she knew and experienced, would that excuse matter to the person she'd hurt so long ago? Would he even care if she told him?

"Conner," Winter muttered softly, her fingers moving down the glass of the window absentmindedly, her thoughts moving back to the person who was still in her thoughts for so long.

 _'His name still rolls off my tongue so easily. Like I've spoken it for years.'_ She thought sadly, her vision fading somewhat to notice her reflection. A reflection that just frowned back at her.

She'd been careful not to say his name out loud in the castle. Even after being caught, she hadn't revealed the events that had transpired that night to her father. The night she'd met Conner and had the most fun she could remember. His name danced in her thoughts from time to time, when she was distracted from her studies, wishing for more excitement, to have more freedom.

It always made her a bit happier, even if her situation had never changed.

"He has to be sixteen now right? He must be getting into so many adventures without me. As...As it should be." She muttered to herself, her fingers receding back to her hand and clutching tightly into a fist she wasn't aware of.

He was fine. Conner was fine. He had to be.

He was adventurous, a bit slow at times against her own speed, fell down a lot when climbing, and annoyed her to no end with his anger sometimes, but she knew deep inside he was alright. He was strong, and the bravest boy she'd ever met. He didn't need her to survive.

He had to have made so much more friends since she didn't come back. Yet, a small part of her wondered, did he still think about her?

 _'No,'_ Winter thought sadly, shaking her head. _'Not me. Never me. If he is, he's thinking about the fake girl he met in the dead of night. Samantha the human, not Winter the vampire. The kind of monsters he wanted to-'_

"Lady Winter?"

Oh, heavens above. Not him of all people.

Lady Winter, are you awake? Are you decent?"

Annoyance swelling inside her at her contemplation now interrupted, Winter sighed however only continued to stare at the crescent moon that hung in the night sky, never turning from the door.

"You may enter, Roy."

The door opening just seconds after the form of a well-dressed man walked in, his body and facial features matching those of a young adult male. Light red hair, eyes bright like the forbidden morning sky, an angular and sculpted face many females in her staff craved and gossiped about.

Yet they did not know how irritating he could really be. Especially when he was your bodyguard.

 _'A glorified babysitter is a much better title.'_ Winter thought solemnly, never turning her gaze to the newfound guest.

"I apologize for intruding on you, my lady. Your father, his highness requests your presence at the castle's venue. Your opera performance is just an hour away and the guests have already arrived." Roy spoke, closing the door behind him and walking over to the smaller form of Winter. "It seems you've taken your time getting out of bed."

"I can take as long as I'd like Roy. You may dictate where I can and cannot go, however you shall not command me to sleep and awaken at your leisure. Nor my thoughts, as much as you may think your position from my father entitles you to." Winter responded, finally turning her head to look at Roy, a small glare pointed in his direction.

Scoffing at the glare the older man shook his head. "You'd think by now that your glaring would lower against me. You're title and known rebellious nature may frighten some of your staff to keep your control and push away theirs, but you should know by now that it doesn't affect me.

I am one-hundred years your senior after all. And you are just a mere fledgling vampire of sixteen years. Nothing more than a newborn. No matter what kind of powers your royal blood may hold or unlock, I'm not afraid to get rough with you. You might even enjoy it. After all you are of age this very night correct? I could easily make it more special for you?" Roy asked smugly, his hand reaching out to touch Winter's face.

But just as he'd been close enough for his fingers, the pale hand of Winter moved at a quick pace, slapping the hand of Roy harshly away from her.

"Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands, lecherous demon!" Winter yelled, her glare once small now intensified. Her mouth clenched in a tight frown of anger, her teeth were bared at her bodyguard, sharp fangs glistening in the moonlight and nails morphing into dangerous claws.

Gritting his teeth at the slap of his hand, Roy held his stinging arm and glared at the white-haired woman eyeing his every move. "Fine, for now. You'll have to remember though that your father will eventually name me to take your hand in marriage for my longtime service and work at your side. I'll be outside. Hurry and get dressed woman." Glaring back at her, Roy turned on his heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Once again alone in the sanctity of her room, Winter once again felt her chest heat up from her breathing, her body shaking from another rush of adrenaline. And like a spark of lightning, she screamed.

She threw a pillow.

Kicked her dresser.

Punched anything that was in her reach.

And finally, she fell back onto her bed, uncaring of the blankets askew atop the mattress or the pillows flung around the room. She just wanted to lay there. Let the world around her disappear for another minute.

"Never." Winter spoke quietly to herself, reaching out to a pillow nearby her head. "I'll give you nothing, no matter what my father may say. Not the throne, my hand, or my purity. You'll get none of it." Moving the pillow close to her, Winter felt the adrenaline finally die down in her again and the next familiar wave of emotions took over her body.

Sadness. Uncertainty. Fear. Weakness.

"I won't give it to you. If anyone..." She stopped talking, her thoughts on what she'd say next lost to her. She'd never thought that far ahead in her life, no matter how many times the lessons of etiquette, family lineage, and their blood her father instilled in her every waking moment. She wanted to be free still, have a say in what she wanted, go where she pleased. No man she knew thought of her in that way, to let her have free will.

No person would tie her down without a fight.

"If anyone deserved to take my hand, it would be someone who thought of my wishes before their own. Cared about someone. Wanted to be with them for more than just power or money. Someone like...Conner." She whispered, not sure if she'd understood the name she'd spoken.

He was strong. Brave to the bone, even he'd been scared of her when she fell out of the bushes. Adventurous and never backing down from a challenge. He cared about what she thought and saw her for more than just what she looked like or represented. He...he had wanted to spend more time with her.

If anyone was qualified enough to take her hand, to stand by her side and be with her for the rest of her life, she'd choose Conner over everyone else.

"He's a better man than you'll ever be Roy," Winter whispered, a small smile crossing her face.

But in the grand scheme of things, she was kidding herself. Tinting her opinion in the reflection of a rose colored wine glass to ignore the facts of life for an old reality that happened one night ago.

Conner would never like someone like her.

Someone who disappeared without a trace.

Someone who had changed so drastically.

Who had become so weak willed and trapped?

Lied about who they were.

Who didn't keep their promises?

A monster.

The kind adventurers killed on their quests.

"I...I need to get ready." Letting go of the pillow in her arms, Winter sat up from her bed. Her hair flowing over her shoulder in a messy fashion, Winter turned her head back to look towards the window.

The moon and stars still hung in the night sky, their glows brightening a time that could have always been engulfed by darkness.

 _'I wish...I had something like that. To brighten my world.'_

With that last thought, Winter removed herself from her bed, dressed in the finest of blue and gray silk dress, and donned a sapphire hair ornament that signified who she was. Her status. Her blood.

Looking at her reflection one final time in the mirror to make sure she was prepared, all Winter noticed was the frown of discontent on her face. The look of someone who looks like they've lost.

It was time to go back to reality.


	5. High School AU!

Hi, everyone! I hope you are doing well. I had some spark to write something new for Changing Seasons, so here I am to put something here for you all. I hope it helps the wait for Winters' Ballad: Growth & Love.

I'd like to take a quick moment of silence for Adam West, who died after a battle with leukemia. You were a great man, and still are as you inspire fellow readers of comics and stories to enjoy the lighter side of heroics. You'll always be the greatest of all the Batmans' out there Mr. West. :'3

But let's not end on a sad note. Let's all get to the chapter!

* * *

*High School AU!*

 _(Finally able to convince her father to let her go to public school, Samantha Freya is getting her first taste, seeing and experiencing new things. However, she never expected during her "adventure" that she'd end up making friends with the schools' known delinquent during her first week. Nor have a heart to heart connection with him.)_

* * *

"Please, father?"

"For the last time Samantha, no! I've already been over this the past three days you've asked."

"But you're not looking at the big picture of it at all. I've been with tutors and private schools since I could walk. I'm tired of being around stuffy rich kids. They all talk about the same things and stick their heads into books all day. I can't sit around in silence every day for the rest of my life. I want to have real connections with people that aren't just for business or my future."

Feeling her blood beginning to boil up with anger, the young brunette huffed and paced back and forth across the red carpet of the plus living room. Nothing was said for a few moments, but Samantha could see her father's scowl and his eyes following her.

Which argument was this? The seventh? Maybe the ninth? Samantha couldn't remember to be honest. She was sixteen. At her age fights with your father were going to be a given, but that did not mean she was enjoying any of this. Being ignored or having to repeat her discrepancies over and over again.

How hard was it to understand that your only daughter wanted to go to public school for a change?

Everything was just...getting on her nerves. Or, maybe it was just her stubborn father.

"And what you don't seem to be looking at Samantha, is that those schools you go to give you opportunities most parents would kill for. You're going to the top academic institutions that house the brightest young men and women in the country. You're given education by the best teachers ." Her father retorted back, pushing the issue away further.

Stopping mid pace, Samantha glared at her father and placed a hand on her chest. "What about what I want? Doesn't my happiness count for anything in this?"

"Young lady, I don't care about how happy you want to be. The academy you're already in gives you the best education I can afford. You can be happy all you want after you graduate with honors from the school you're already attending. Your grades at that school will reflect well on your academics once you graduate. Get you into places far greater with the help of our family name." Samantha's father finished harshly, hoping his words would end the conversation in full.

How wrong he was. She wasn't going to budge from this.

And then, an idea popped in her head.

 _If I'm going to convince father, I need to play to his good side. Appeal to what he's looking for._

Samantha sighed, hoping to calm down her nerves that were constricting inside of her. Slowly, the rush of energy she felt inside was beginning to die down, and her face faltered to a softer look to stare back at her father. "So, you're worried about my academics? What if I'm able to keep my grades I have now at public school? Will that satisfy you?"

Her father raised an eyebrow at her question. "You sound quite confident that you can."

"Well, public school is different, but they teach the same curriculum that the academy I go to does. Just with different teachers. My grades will be fine, father. And it may not be as prim and proper in looks or reputation, but I can still make connections with others and delve into activities that will pad whatever kind of resume I need for whatever career plan you think up." Samantha noted, placing a strand of hair behind her ear and trying to keep herself looking put together and confident in front of her father.

She'd never won any of the conversations or arguments the two had.

But this time was going to be different.

"I'll acclimate to the change, father. Nothing will be different. My grades will not slip, I'll make sure to take up activities that will help my future, and I'll be home on time like I have everyday since going to private school." Samantha spoke, her voice rising yet also tensing with a mix of fear and unshakable confidence. "It will be a good experience for myself. Not to mention I'll make some new friends. You...met mother in public school after all. That has to count for some-"

"Enough." Her father's voice broke through, cutting her off.

Her father sat in his chair silently, eyes closed to assess the words his daughter had spoken.

Samantha said nothing, only quietly watching and awaiting some answer, whether good or bad, to leave the lips of her father.

A sigh, a bit defeated in tone came out, his words carrying after.

"Alright. I will allow it. But your grades come first."

Hearing the words she never thought she'd hear from her fathers' lips, Samantha felt her cheeks widen from her smiling, and jump high into the air in delight.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Wow. This place looks a lot more different from my old school."

Standing in front of the entrance gates of Happy Harbor High School, Samantha was dressed in a white blouse shirt, jean shorts, black converse shoes, and white backpack strapped to her backside. Already she was happy with no longer having to wear the same uniform to school ever day, but it did not help her from overthinking what she should wear for her first day.

But her outfit was the least of her worries.

"The principal said that someone would be here to show me around before I got to class." Brown eyes gazing out at the school entrance, the teen spotted students talking, heading into the building for class, but nobody indicating they were looking for her. Had she come to the wrong part of the school?

She placed a hand on her chin. "I don't think public schools have more than one main entrance."

"Excuse me? Are you Samantha Freya?"

Hearing an unfamiliar voice call her name, Samantha turned around and jumped a bit at the closeness of the person who called her, another girl just about her age from the looks of it. Light tan skin and matching hair and eyes of amber, the unknown girl dressed a in a light flowery dress gave a warm smile to her and waved a hand to her.

"Uhh...yeah. That's me." Samantha answered, doing her best not to look confused or frightened.

"Great!" The girl exclaimed, before attempting to cover her mouth. "Oh, hello Megan! You're probably confused as to why I know your name. I'm Megan Morse, fellow student and your guide for the day. I'm sorry I wasn't here waiting for you when you got here. I had to take care of some family business and ran a little late." Megan explained, reaching her hand out for a handshake.

Her uncertainty disappearing at the friendly girl's introduction, Samantha smiled and grasped her hand, shaking it. "It's no problem, Megan. It's nice to meet you. I'm Samantha Freya...but, you already knew that." She realized, her cheeks flushing as she took her hand away.

"Nice to meet you too, Samantha. Now how about we get you settled her at Happy Harbor High. You're going to love it here. Just ask me any questions while I show you around." Megan said, motioning Samantha to follow her.

Scratching her head at the rush of events going by, Samantha smiled and followed after her guide, stepping into the entrance way of her new school.

* * *

It became a whirlwind of excitement after that. Samantha knew that going to public school would be different from her time at private schools, but everything felt so new and fresh.

Megan had been a great guide from beginning to end, helping Samantha get accustomed to the simpler life of high school. From showing her the many class rooms of the two story building, the various clubs that they had, and sports field for football and other sports, it was a bit overwhelming to take each bit in. However, for as overwhelming it all felt, Samantha couldn't feel more excited to start her new high school experience.

 _Or...maybe I could have waited a bit longer. Everyone is just staring at me._

After her tour, Megan had taken Samantha to homeroom, in which she'd be going to each and everyday in the morning. Everyone had been seated except her since class hadn't started yet. So now that she was there, it was time for her to make her introduction.

 _What...do I say?_

"Alright everyone. Before we get started, I'd like to introduce a new transfer student to the class. She's been to private schools most of her life, so she's not used to everything yet. Be nice and help her out if she has any questions, okay?" The teacher spoke in a friendly tone, smiling to his students.

A chorus of yes' and okays filled the room, the stares shifting from the teacher back to her. Whispers in the air followed in quiet murmurs.

"Private school?"

"What's she doing here?"

"So what? Is she smarter than us or something?"

"Hey, enough guys." The teacher called out, clapping his eyes to stop the chatter. Sighing, the teacher turned his gaze over to the nervous looking Samantha. "Why don't you introduce yourself? Might help to break the ice."

"O-Okay." Samantha muttered hesitantly, trying to find her nerves and set them back straight. Staring back at the rows of teens staring back at her, Samantha let her eyes wander to ever person in the room, getting a feel for each one.

She was happy to see Megan in the middle smiling and giving her a thumbs up to help her calm down. That was a life saver.

Another guy, a red head, was playing video games under his desk. Probably not the best place to be doing that.

There was a girl with blonde hair sitting next to the boy, kicking his chair to get the boys' attention and stop him from playing his games. She looked pretty annoyed with the guy.

Her eyes wandered even further, until finally the reached the back row, and someone sitting in the corner near the window caught her brown eyes.

He was tall, or at least she guessed from the way he stood higher above the desk table than others. His body looked fit, covered tightly in a black sleeveless shirt and wearing blue jeans and boots. His hair was black and accentuated his blue eyes that stared off into the window next to him. He wasn't paying attention to her introduction like the last boy she noticed, but he wasn't trying to be rude about it.

He just seemed...quiet. As if he didn't want to be there.

Her eyes lingered on him for who knew how long, but she knew it had to be a long time when she caught the boys' eyes turn away from the window and stare up to the front of the room.

At her.

Making eye to eye contact with him!

 _Ah! He saw me looking! W-Why was I looking?!_

Feeling her face heat up, Samantha quickly turned her eyes away from the boy to stare at something. Anything else to make it seem like their eye contact had been a fluke. Oh, what was she supposed to be doing again?

Her eye wandered again to the crowd of students, this time landing on her new friend, Megan. She had a worried expression on her face, quietly moving her hands in some sort of circular motion to her. Like she was trying to get her to say...

Oh, right! She was supposed to be introducing herself!

"M-My name is Samantha Freya. It's nice to meet you all." Samantha spoke up, her voice shaking a little with each word that left her lips. She gave a light curtsy form, the usual greeting that happened when you introduced yourself to a class at her old schools.

She heard some laughing and chuckles as a result from it. A...different reaction than what she usually got from it. Did she do something wrong?

No, there wasn't time to question her introduction. She needed to say something else about herself. At least to make herself seem more friendly and save herself from whatever embarrassment she caused herself.

"Umm...I've never been to public school before, but so far Happy Harbor High has become a really great place in my eyes. I hope we all become good friends; and I hope to learn many new things from everyone here." Samantha concluded, a friendly smile on her face.

"Wow, is she for real?"

"Looks like rich girl doesn't even know how to talk normally."

"Who does she think she is? Some good two shoes main character?"

"She's probably thinking she's too good for this place already."

Murmurs like those and more began to fill the room, and slowly the friendly demeanor she had been trying to express was beginning to shrink down. How could it be so hard just to fit in on her first day?

 _But...I don't think that._

"Hey! Enough chatter everyone!" The teacher called out again to cut the talking. Once the comments subsided, the teacher frowned, but scanned the room. Noticing an empty seat, the teacher motioned Samantha to the chair. "Head over there to that empty seat right next to Conner. Conner, mind raising your hand?"

Her eyes momentarily stuck to the floor at her poorly executed introduction, Samantha raised hr head up to follow her teachers' hand. Eyes moving forward towards the figure who was raising their hand, Samantha felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of the boy she'd mad eye contact with earlier raising his hand.

 _Oh no. I'm sitting next to him!?_

"Okay." Not questioning or fighting the teachers' directions, Samantha quietly headed over to where she was supposed to sit, maneuvering around the other student tables and waving a bit to Megan on the way for encouragement.

Reaching said partnered table and finding her seat, Samantha dropped her bag to the floor next to her chair and sat in her seat. She said nothing at first, afraid that her old mannerisms would dig her further into a pit of seclusion and social awkwardness from her fellow students. However, she couldn't just say nothing to the first person she sat next to.

If she was going to prove to her father this plan for public school was a good thing, she was going to need to become at least accustomed to it. Grades were great, but if she was a loner her entire school year...well, what would have been the point of fighting her father to come?

Swallowing her confusion and fear, Samantha turned her head to look over at the boy sitting next to her, his name being Conner from what she remembered the teacher calling out.

"H-Hi," She began, her eyes darting off in another direction out of nervousness. Yet she moved them back to the boy, his focus still not on her. "It's...nice to meet you. Conner, right?"

Conner didn't answer her. Didn't really do anything to signify he even heard her.

Was he ignoring her?

 _Okay. This might be a bit harder than I thought._

"Look at that. The new girls' trying to talk to the wall."

Samantha moved her head over her shoulder to the sound of whispers in the room.

 _The wall?_

"He's already quiet as it is. Some new girl isn't gonna flip his switch."

"Should we warn her? He's got a criminal record."

 _C-Criminal record?!_

Frowning, Samantha shifted her gaze away from Conner, staring back at the front of class to watch the teacher begin reciting the class schedule and announcements.

But for as long as she stared, the voice of her teacher was only coming out as muffled noise. Her attention was already stuck on something else. Or rather, someone else.

Public school really was different from her old private schools.

* * *

"So? How've you been adjusting to school, Samantha? Your first week of school is almost done after today. Are you still having any problems?" Megan asked, walking alongside the brunette through the school hall.

How has her days at her new school been?

She could always lie, say the things she always did to her father whenever he asked her about her day or what she was learning.

Or, she could be truthful for a change. Tell her it's been hard the most to adjust not the school schedule, but to the people around her.

Everyone was so...different from the kind of people back at the academies she went to. She would have never seen people in cliques hearing gossip about others in the halls. Not about people she knew, not about students who just lived their lives.

Not about herself, that was for sure. She'd hear gossip about herself from whispers in the class room or in the halls. How she was from rich academies before coming to Happy Harbor. How she had tremendous grades and just as tremendous a wealth to her family name.

She'd barely interacted with anyone yet and already she'd been labeled.

The rich girl. The snooty uptight brunette. Too good for anybody in this school and playing the nice girl card to win teachers over. A teachers' pet. It felt like everything for her had toppled over after her introduction in homeroom days ago.

Megan was her first real friend since she got here. If she wanted to vent something to her, this was her chance. The only chance. . .

"No, I'm okay. It's been a bit tough learning everything, but it's coming along bit by bit. The class schedule has been the hardest to adjust to, but after a few more times with the routine I think I'll have it covered." Samantha said, smiling. "Don't worry. I'll always come to you if I've got a question. Unless you get tired of answering them."

Megan just laughed. "I'd never leave a friend behind. Ask away."

Smiling at the kind response, Samantha's eyes wandered to the students scattered around the hallway. The cliques that could be seen each had an identity to them, showing off the personality of some. Cheerleaders, the jocks, school council members, or just students hanging out by their lockers.

As the two passed by one hallway towards the classroom, Samantha couldn't help but notice a shadow in the distance. They were sort of huddled in the corner, off from everyone else. At first she couldn't make out the person's face, but as she got a bit closer, their features became clearer.

It was Conner.

Why was he standing off on his own?

She felt her walking pace slow down as her eyes continued to stay glued to the shadowed boy. Her pace got slower and slower until finally she stopped walking all together, just standing at the entrance of the hallway to stare off at the silent boy.

"Samantha? What's wrong?" Megan called to her, watching the stilled brunette from a few feet away.

"I," She felt herself lose her voice for a second, not sure how to ask her next question. Turning her head away from where Conner was hidden, Samantha looked to Megan. "I was wondering about Conner. You know, the boy from our homeroom who I sit next to everyday. I've heard...things. About him being a criminal. Are they...true?"

Megan frowned, shaking her head. "It's...difficult to explain. Conner is...was a transfer student like you. Somebody leaked that he got in trouble at his old school, which was why he transferred. So everybody refers to him as a criminal. I don't know the whole story and I tried to help him make friends, but he doesn't talk much. He barely says a word even to me."

Samantha said nothing in response, just letting Megan give an explanation about the boy she sat next to everyday. So she was sitting next to somebody potentially dangerous? Oh, what would her father think if he found out?

Megan noticed the uncertainty appear on Samantha's face. "But, he isn't mean. Conner is a good person. He just...doesn't say much. People take it the wrong way though. Don't take it personally if he doesn't respond to you. He's like that with everyone since he's been here."

"I see." It was all Samantha could respond with.

Turning her head back once more to look at Conner hidden in the hall, the brunette felt her eyes widen in surprise.

Conner had disappeared. And for some reason, she felt a pang of sadness.

* * *

"Samantha, do you want to come with me to the mall? We can go look at some clothes since the weather is cooling down. I hear that we'll even be getting some rain soon." Megan asked, grabbing her books and placing them inside her backpack.

"Sorry, I can't today. I'm staying behind to finish some paperwork on my transfer here since I haven't gotten time to work on it the past few days. Reschedule?" Samantha asked, zipping her backpack shut and turning her gaze to the auburn-haired girl.

"Sure! We'll talk more on Monday. See you then." With her usual friendly smile and a wave of her hand, Megan grabbed her things and headed out the door like the rest of their classmates.

Waving goodbye as well, Samantha sighed and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "Let's go deal with some boring paperwork. Let's hope it doesn't take as long as the paperwork father did at my old schools."

 _ ***Thirty Minutes Later***_

"Thank you for staying after Miss Freya. Make sure your father gets these copies." The principals' assistant explained, handing the brunette a small stack of papers.

"I will. Thank you." Placing the papers neatly in her bag, Samantha turned on her heel and headed out into the quiet hallway of the deserted school. "I guess paperwork is just always long no matter where you go."

Her shoes squeaking along the tiled floors of the school hall, Samantha couldn't help but feel a small chill of nervousness and fear run down her spine. She'd adjusted slowly to the chatter and noise of the school hallways for the past six days, but now that she was in the school when everything was so quiet and dead, it really made the school look and feel a little scary.

Not to mention the lack of light from the rain clouds...

 _Wait, rain clouds?_

Realizing the thought that had popped in her head, the brunette turned to the closest school window, feeling a sense of dread creep up on her at the sight of dark rain clouds slowly rolling in from the ocean waves.

"Oh, no. Please don't let it be a heavy storm." Samantha prayed, feeling her fingertips freeze at the cold fog appearing on the windows. "I knew Megan said that we'd be getting rain soon, but not this soon. I need to hurry."

Picking up her pace and heading towards the next flight of stairs, Samantha headed down each step on by one, careful not to trip or rush her way through. After reaching the last step and heading towards the schools' entrance, the brunette continued her sprint before slowing down to a stop beneath the roofed archway above the school's front door.

The crashing sounds of rain droplets hitting the ground and the cold moist air surrounding her, Samantha groaned and rested a hand on one of the pillars to hold her tired legs steady.

"I wasn't fast enough." She muttered tiredly, moving her head back up to stare out at the watery landscape.

There wasn't a single place that was dry in her vision. The roads were sleek with water, trees matted with rain drops, water pooling around the various bushes and flowers.

"I wonder how long this storm is going for," Samantha asked herself.

"It's been going since I got here."

Jumping in surprise at the unfamiliar voice answering her question, Samantha nearly slipped before steadying herself. Turning around to the figure that towered feet above her, their blue eyes captured her chocolate brown, the color and effect they had on her reminding her of who it was in an instant.

"C-Conner!" She gasped in surprise, unintentionally yelling his name aloud.

Eyebrow raised at her yelling, Conner looked down at the startled girl. "Uh...yeah. That's me."

Realizing her high voice, Samantha frowned and covered her mouth for a moment, worried she'd end up yelling again. "I'm sorry. You startled me. I thought I was the only other student here." Her eyes still connected with Conners', the brunette felt a twisting feeling in her gut and just as quickly moved her gaze away to stare out at the pouring rain.

"You said it's been like this since you got here?"

"Yeah. Started five minutes ago."

"Oh."

Not communicating anything further, Samantha just frowned and stared out at the cold rain, standing next to Conner beneath the schools' entrance. Conner did the same, just keeping his quiet gaze out at the droplets splashing across the pooling forms of water covering the walkway of the school.

But slowly, curiosity was beginning to creep up in Samantha's mind. She was still a bit embarrassed by her accidental yelling, and Conners' reputation she knew had made her a bit nervous to approach him, but what else was she to do with the time she needed to kill?

Unsure of how to exactly get a conversation with a usually quiet boy going, Samantha looked over to Conner, keeping her eyes on the taller, muscled form of her classmate.

"S-So, what are you still doing here? I thought everyone else left a while ago."

It seemed this conversation would follow similarly to their first. Conner made no move to actually communicate anything back to her. His eyes were glued to the foggy cold rain ahead of them, and no movement was given to stare at her.

 _Yeah. Like the schools' known silent guy is going to suddenly chatter on with you because they were stuck in the rain._

Just like when she tried to introduce herself the first time.

Her eyes moved downwards, realizing the silence wasn't going to disappear between them. Sighing quietly, Samantha turned her gaze away to just leave Conner alone...

"Yeah. A teacher needed me."

She whipped her head back in surprise, eyes glued back onto Conner who still continued to stare out at the rain.

 _H-He responded to me!_

"Oh, I see. I guess we both got stuck in in this mess cause of school stuff, huh?" Samantha asked with a joking smile, hoping to lighten the heavy mood.

Silence once again filled the space between the two, the sound of rain droplets making up for the nonverbal responses. That was until Conner did say something.

"Huh." He grunted out, his eyes looking down at Samantha and once again connecting their eyes with one another.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"You aren't as stuck up as everyone says you are," Conner answered.

It felt like something small snapped inside her head at the light comment.

"I-I'm not stuck up!" Samantha proclaimed confidently, though she placed a nervous closed fist to her chest. "I-I'm not. I'm tired of everyone calling me that. I've tried to be friendly since I came here, but everyone just steers clear of me or badmouths me. I haven't even been here a week."

Conner shrugged his shoulders. "Word travels fast around here. People sort of assume things at the get go about others when they come here."

Samantha huffed, leaning her back on the pillar in front of her. "Well I don't. And I'd hope they would stop. It's not right."

Letting her thoughts and emotions cool down from the quick exchange of words they had, Samantha frowned, crossing her arms over her body to hug herself, the chill of the rain and a twisting feeling in her stomach slowly getting to her.

Now that she had thought about it, this conversation sort of mimicked her own thoughts and actions as of recently.

She'd heard things about Conner after getting there. About his criminal record and how he'd been dangerous. She'd taken it at face value, steering clear from him in the school when he was on his own and never taking any other words into consideration.

She never even thought to talk to him about what she'd heard. To get a better understanding of the person she sat next to every day. She ended up assuming the kind of person he was instead of trying to get to know the real Conner.

Glaring at the ground, Samantha rubbed her moist hair and closed her eyes in frustration.

 _Ugh, I'm such a hypocrite._

Her eyes opening again to stare at the floor, Samantha shifted her brown eyes upward to look at Conner, just taking in his angular features and his face. Now that she got a good look at him without feeling nervous or unsure, he seemed like any normal guy. He was tall and a little intimidating at first glance, but he didn't seem dangerous in her eyes.

"Conner," Samantha called, beginning to find her words. "Is...it the same for you?" She finished, unsure if she should add any further to the simple question.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked, eyes glued to the scenery beyond them.

She closed her mouth for a moment, not certain if she should continue. It might be an invasion of privacy to ask him something so personal, but if he was going through the same thing she was, Samantha wanted to know. Because this time someone was going to get to know the real Conner.

Real criminal or not.

"I've...heard things too. From other people at school. About you. How you got kicked out of your old school." Samantha explained, breathing out a cold cloud of fog.

He chuckled lightly before moving his gaze to Samantha. "What'd you hear this time? I started a fire? Or that I assaulted a teacher?"

"You robbed your last school, actually." Samantha responded, a bit surprised by the suggestions Conner made. "You don't talk to anyone. Not even me when I introduced myself, but you don't seem as bad as everyone says in the halls; and I don't want to be like all the others who just believe everything they hear." Samantha said, shaking her head in frustration. "I'd like to know the truth from the actual person. If," she spoke quietly. "It isn't rude to ask."

Silence frequented their conversations, yet this time it felt different this time. Instead of just silence between them, Samantha felt like the world around her just...melted away. Everything was quiet and stood still, except for Conner.

And then, his lips moved.

"Not all of it." He answered, his lips turning downwards into a frown.

Samantha's own mirrored the facial expression, keeping her eyes glued to the taller boy. She said nothing, but her eyes softened, urging Conner to continue.

His blue taking in the warmth of the chocolate brown eyes of his classmate, Conner rubbed his neck. "It wasn't really my fault. Some guy at my school was picking on somebody for money. Was beating him up pretty bad. I decided to step in and help; ended up getting into a fist fight with the guy. Helped somebody out, but I ended up getting slapped with assault and getting kicked out cause the bully's father had connections. That's really it."

Conner huffed, turning away from Samantha's eyes to look out at the rain. "That's pretty much how I became a criminal. Cause I did something stupid."

"No, it wasn't," Samantha said, her words spilling out of her mouth without much thought.

Conner looked back to the brunette, eyes locking with hers and a bit wide in shock.

His attention back on her, Samantha felt words pour out of her heart rather than her brain. She wanted to wait and think them over, but something inside her just told her to forget the logic and preparation she'd been taught so long in speech classes.

"It wasn't stupid at all." Samantha continued, feeling her legs too move on their own to walk up to the dark-haired teen. Her arm moved as well, resting a hand on his arm as a sign of comfort. "I can't be sure I'd agree on the fist fighting, but overall I think you did the right thing, Conner. You're nothing like everyone says. You're a good person."

Their eyes locked on one another, Samantha's words echoed in the cold silence for who knew how long. Nothing more was said or needed to be said.

A light sigh escaping him, Conners' lips that once fell sprang up into a small smile. "Thanks. I already knew that, but it's nice to know somebody was willing to ask me directly about it all for once."

And for a moment, it felt like Samantha had stopped breathing when she saw the smile directed towards her. And perhaps her heart had jumped around in her chest a bit too.

That was...different.

 _Quick! You need to say something!_

"Um...It's no problem. It's the least I could do." She answered, her hand slipping off Conners' arm after realizing the physical contact she made was still going. "I ended up doing the exact same thing as everyone else. I heard things about you and took them as the truth. I didn't even try to ask you your side. I apologize for that."

Conner shrugged. "It's okay. You didn't know and you were probably weary of just about everything here. I don't hold it against you."

"Still, I'm sorry about it. I'd like people to know I'm not the kind of snobby and elitist person they see me as. I wouldn't be doing much to help change that perception of myself if I didn't apologize for my mistakes." Samantha noted, smiling to Conner.

"Don't worry. You don't seem like that kind of person. At least, not to me anymore."

Samantha felt her smile widen, turning around to stare out at the rain pouring from beyond the two teens shelter. "I'm glad I changed one person's perception of me. If only changing this weather was just as easy. I'd rather not get soaked to the bone in this downpour."

"I think I've got something that might help."

The sound of a zipper opening up and closing a bag swiftly, Samantha looked over her shoulder to see a small red umbrella with a black handle in the taller boys' hand.

"Y-You've had an umbrella all along?" Samantha asked surprised. "You could have just ignored me and left on your own this entire time."

"True, but I'm not the kind of jerk who just leaves a girl in the rain." Conner answered with a small smirk. "Here, you go and take it." Conner suggested, reaching his hand holding the umbrella out to her.

"What? No, I couldn't. It's yours. I can't just take your umbrella and leave you out in this freezing weather."

"It's fine. My house is just up the road. It won't take me long to get there on foot. You'll probably need to walk a bit farther and I'm guessing your parents will want to make sure you get home on time so you don't worry them, right?"

Hearing the truth in his words, Samantha hummed and looked at the umbrella being given to her. Her house was a bit ways from here. She would catch a freezing cold, or maybe worse if she didn't have something to at least save herself from drowning in the downpour of cold rain. Not to mention that she promised her father she'd get home on time every day as a part of their deal for letting her come here.

"Okay. You win." Samantha answered, giving a small thankful smile to her rescuer. Reaching out for the tool, Samantha grabbed the umbrella and took it from the taller boy. Her eyes settling down on the item in her hand, Samantha stayed still for a moment in thought, before looking back up to her companion. "Say Conner, which way is your house?"

An eyebrow raised in confusion, Conner merely moved his right hand up to point out the sidewalk heading down the left path. "Just down the sidewalk for about twenty minutes or so. Why?"

Smiling, Samantha reached to pull off the velcro tab imprisoning the umbrella. Pressing the button and watching it spring outwards, Samantha moved the item to lean on her right shoulder, a wall of red hanging behind her. "I'm going the same way. Why don't we just share it? We can walk together. I'd hate to have you not be in class on Monday because of a cold from the rain."

Stifling out a small chuckle, Conner smirked and walked over to the shorter girl. Taking the umbrella from her, he raised it above his head to shield him from the rain he was about to walk into. "Better stick close than. It's gonna be a little cramped."

"I think I'll manage," Samantha responded, grabbing her things and making sure they were securely covered.

Taking their first steps into the heavy rain together, Samantha moved close to Conner beneath the umbrella as they walked through the water filled sidewalks and streets of Happy Harbor.

Sticking together through the puddles of water down the sidewalk, Samantha felt a bit of happiness well up inside her, along with a hint of curiosity.

"You know, I've never actually gotten your last name, Conner." Samantha said, her eyes moving to look over at the blue-eyed teen.

"Really? It's nothing all that special. Or intimidating." Conner said, his eyes gazing back at Samantha. "My name's Conner Kent. A guy who's just trying to get through high school. And you?"

Laughing a little at his introduction, Samantha smiled. "My name is Samantha Freya. A girl who wanted to do more than just study and be by herself for the rest of her life. It's nice to meet you, Conner Kent."

"Likewise, Samantha Freya." Conner responded back with his own smile.

Seeing the smiling face of the taller boy looking back at her, Samantha felt her cheeks warm up and her heart bang hard in her chest, and slowly she turned her gaze back to the wet road ahead of them. And once again the two walked together, this time in a comfortable silence.

Yep. Samantha was definitely liking public school more than private school.

* * *

Ah, that was nice. I haven't been able to write for a while due to some stuff (check out Winters' Ballad for the reasons), so I feel pretty good about getting this up. Now that I finished it, I can go back to Drop Zone.

For all like...five people who follow this, I'm working on Drop Zone next, so please be patient on that. Remember that if you ever have any suggestions or scenarios for an AU!, just post it in a revoew and I could make it happen.

So...I guess that's it. Have a nice day. X3


	6. Single Parent & College AU!

Yay, a new chapter! What a surprise! Wonder why I felt like writing this?

Well...I felt like it, duh! But don't worry. Winters' Ballad is still being worked on. Work is just sucking all the life out of me. TAT

Enjoy! X3

* * *

( _Starting her first year of college, Samantha Freya, a single parent, is having a tough time trying to figure out where she needs to go on this big campus while also keeping an eye on her rambunctious daughter, Martha. Thankfully, a stranger swoops in to save the day._ )

* * *

"Oh, where are those directions I printed out? I know I put them in here before we left."

To say that Samantha was having a bad day was a bit of an understatement. She was honestly having a terrible start to a long day that was sure to try her patience for what was coming. The start of a new college semester at Metropolis City College, the big and hard to get in school people all across the states wanted to attend...

And here Samantha was prepped, cleaned up, focused and ready for just about any curveball the world threw at her today.

At least, that's what she thought when she'd been up late last night double checking the essentials in her school bag before she'd gone to bed. Being the meticulous person she was with the overbearing thought process of someone way to consumed in their OCD tendencies, Samantha Freya had been sure just about anything and everything had been stuffed in the brown shoulder bag of hers that would be needed in whatever classes she had printed on her schedule.

Sadly, it seemed like the map to each one of those classes had mysteriously disappeared. But she knew she'd put it in her bag the night before.

All the sounds of people talking, shoes knocking against the ground, and the sounds of textbooks and backpacks rustling on campus was not helping her much either. To be honest it was only making her feel so much worse.

"Mommy, what are you looking for?"

Stopping the fourth frantic search of her bag, Samantha pulled her gaze from her things to look down at the small form who stood at her right hand side, brunette orbs that matched her own staring with innocent curiosity too pure for this world.

A tiny child no more older than six years old stood beside her, her mid length brown hair held up in two pigtails that raised the adorable level of the girl to the max. Dressed in a white flower patterned dress and simplistic black shoes, Martha Freya observed her mother for any sign of an answer, awaiting some kind of response from the older woman.

Seeing her daughter look back at her, Samantha tried to push down the tension she was feeling and pulled out a calming smile to relax her daughter. "Something kind of important, honey. A piece of paper that's supposed to tell mommy where she's supposed to go in this big place. You can't be late on your first day of school after all."

"You mean that piece of paper you took out this morning?" The tinier brunette asked.

The older brunette rose a brow at the question. What? She'd taken it out? She didn't remember anything like that.

"Are you sure I did? Mommy doesn't remember anything like that." Samantha asked, leaning down a bit to look at her daughter.

"Yep! You took it out to write stuff on it and then aunty Megan called you and you were on the phone for a super duper long time before we had to run to the car cause you said we'd be late." The tiny child spoke with a firm nod, smiling up at her mother brightly.

Letting the explanation settle on her ears, Samantha could feel whatever emotions she'd been holding up inside her to keep herself calm implode within herself, but still tried to hold a calm and relaxed poise in front of her daughter, as well as not look like a fool on campus.

That's right. Her oldest and dearest friend, Megan had called her that morning. Not only to see how her morning was going, but also to warn her that parking at the college was not only going to be hell, but also that Samantha had to get Martha enrolled in the daycare center at the school thirty minutes early before classes started or they wouldn't let her in.

Which was why they had to run right out of the house after the call. And found themselves in the situation they were in now.

 _Oh, Martha. You beautiful, sweet child. I wish you would have told me that before we left._

"O-Oh, I did? Mommy must have been rushing too much today," Samantha joked, pushing out what little tension she had out of her system forced laughter. "Looks like I should have looked before I left, huh?"

Smiling at her mother, Martha reached out and patted Samantha on the head. "Don't worry, mommy. Everybody makes mistakes. But you're still the best!"

"Oh, that's so sweet of you to say, Martha." Samantha spoke, smiling as she stood back up and grabbed her daughter's hand gently. "Looks like mommy is going to need to get another paper before we head over tot he daycare. Keep a good hold of my hand, okay?"

"Got it!" The little girl yelled, jumping in emphasis as she followed alongside her mother through the campus walkways.

Maneuvering around students of various sizes, walking through different buildings and avoiding the large crowds of commuters coming in at the front gates, Samantha after minutes of searching finally spotted what appeared to be an information desk stationed at the front of the main hall of campus a head of a large display dedicated to clubs, services and other college information.

While Samantha was all for getting active in college activities, she had a job to do and classes to attend that morning. She could find time to mingle and enjoy herself later.

"Mommy, mommy! There's a table about star stuff! Can I go look at it?" Martha exclaimed, yanking and pulling at her mother's arm to try and drag her towards a table far off past a crowd.

Turning her head to look at the table Martha was talking about, Samantha squinted her eyes a bit to catch the sign taped to the front of the table a few feet away, the word "Astronomy Club" scribbled in black sharpie for all to see along with star patterns and other stickers and designs.

It was the kind of thing her daughter loved. Stars, space, and the great unknown. Ever since she was little all she liked to do was look at the stars at night together when they were at home. To see they had a class about the kind of stuff she loved would obviously get her attention.

"Martha...We can't right now. I've got to take care of school first. Maybe later, okay?" She reassured her daughter, lightly tugging her daughter to follow her to the slowly crowding information desk she oh so desperately had to get to.

"But I wanna see the stars!" Martha complained beside her, trying to stop her mother from dragging her along. Sadly unable to do much, all Martha could do was pout the entire time as the two made their way to the information desk Samantha was heading towards.

"I promise we can go to the table later. Right now though mommy really needs to get that paper from this table. Plus I'm taking a star class today, so I'll tell you all about it when it's all done." Samantha spoke somewhat gently, though she was beginning to feel the stress of both watching her child and get to her classes on time build off of each other. Waiting in line for a short time as the crowds began to grow, Samantha sighed with relief at finally getting to the front and getting the attention of one of the attendants.

"Is there anything else you needed besides a new copy of your schedule and a map?" The attendant asked.

"I don't think so. If anything, pointing which way the college daycare center is. I needed to drop my daughter off there before my classes started." Samantha explained.

"Of course. Just head right down that pathway and it'll be on the right. I just hope you have enough time to grab your kid and take them there." The attendant commented with a joking smile.

Eyebrow raised, Samantha shook her head. "It won't be a problem. Martha's right he-"

Ready to spot her child at her side like she alway did as she spoke, Samantha's words got caught in her throat at the sight of...emptiness. What image of her daughter quietly beside her since the morning had began had all but vanished as the space next to her had no child at all.

"Miss, are you alright?" The attendant asked, noticing Samantha had suddenly stopped speaking.

Thoughts sparking her mind like the strike of lightning in a stormy night, Samantha's shoulder jolted up as the twenty-three year old snapped her head back at the attendant with bewildered look on her face before she cleared her throat and shook her head frantically.

"N-No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Thank you for the help." Samantha spoke hastily, quickly leaving the table as she rushed through the crowds of students to locate her daughter. Every way she looked the brunette tried to spot the small form of her daughter, or at least a child in the hopes of getting close to wherever her daughter had-

"The astronomy table!" Samantha exclaimed, making some people turn to look at her strangely as she'd all but yelled the declaration. Feeling her face heat up at the stares, the young woman rushed with bag jangling on her shoulder towards where she last spotted the table at a somewhat calm pace, pushing students slightly to get through he crowds.

"So you like stars?"

"Uh huh! A super duper bunch!"

 _That voice!_

"Martha!" Samantha called loudly over the crowd of people walking around, trying to spot her daughter despite everyone towering over the short stature woman and blocking her view.

Curse her five foot one stature.

"Mommy?" Samantha heard Martha respond, only making the woman push harder past students to get to her daughter as fast as she could.

Breaking past a wall of students who had lined up for clubs and activities, Samantha pushed a strand of brown hair that had fallen out of her put together bun as she scanned the new spot she had found herself in. Eyes darting frantically around for any sign of her daughter, the brunette student set her eyes on a table nearby a large oak tree, a sign with the very same astronomy logo her daughter had pointed out minutes ago.

And her daughter standing right in front of the table talking...with a student?

Oh, who cared at the moment!

"Martha Freya!" Samantha called adamantly, pulling out her "mother tone" as maturity began to pour off her like a well of knowledge as she took slow but calculated strides toward her daughter.

"Oh no! Hide me!" Martha shrieked, running around to hide behind the tall figure of the student she'd been talking with at the table.

Ignoring Martha's attempt at hightailing the situation, Samantha stopped in front of the unknown student and stared up the somewhat confused man before her who had become a shield for her child.

He looked like he was a student perhaps around her age, short black hair atop their head and dark blue eyes that could drown someone if they looked too long. Unlike most students who were kind of wearing whatever they liked the first day, the guy in front of her was well dressed and wearing a form fitting black business suit with red tie and carrying a brown leather book bag on his shoulder.

Was he a student? Or faculty? He looked almost to be her age so faculty had to be out of the question. But he looked way too overdressed to be a student. Unless he was the kind of guy to dress nice on the first day of college.

He did look good from what she was seeing.

 _Okay, Samantha. Calm down that thirst of yours. Remember why you're here_.

"I'm so sorry if my daughter is bothering you. I didn't mean to lose track of Martha like this today, I swear." Samantha spoke sincerely, clearing her throat as she gave a slight bow of her head to the stranger.

Shrugging his shoulders, the taller man scratched his black hair covered head. "It's no problem. I was just walking around campus and spotted her. Thought she might be a bit young to be taking classes here, so I decided to keep her company until the parent arrived. Guessing that's you?" The guy asked with a slight smile.

Nodding, Samantha smiled back. "I'm the lucky lady. Thank you for keeping an eye on her for me." Turning her head down to look at Martha who hid behind the strangers legs, Samantha frowned at her daughter. "Martha, why did you disappear? I told you to stay with me so we wouldn't get lost. You scared me, honey."

Peeking her head out from behind the boy, Martha dipped her head low in fear of her mother's stare. "I...just wanted to learn about the stars."

Seeing the sad look on her daughter's face along with the glum, quiet voice she squeaked out, it took all Samantha had to not turn into a pile of mush in her daughter's hands and fall to her whims. Taking a deep breath and grounding herself, Samantha motioned Martha to come out from behind the tall stronger and come to her side, which she had. Wrapping an arm around her daughter, Samantha soothingly rubbed the smaller girl's shoulder and smiled to her to reassure her worries.

"It's okay, Martha. I know you wanted to see the stars, but you have to remember that you have to stay with me when I ask so we don't lose each other. Today is really important for me today, but I promise with everything I've got that we'll come back over here after I'm done with school, okay?" Samantha asked in a soft tone, looking back at her daughter with a calm expression.

"Okay, mommy." Martha agreed, her frown slowly but surely curling into a small smile as she wrapped her arms around the woman for a reassuring hug; which her mother returned tenfold.

Picking up her daughter off the ground and holding her in her arms, Samantha smiled a bit as she turned back to face the boy who had helped her daughter. "Thank you again for your help. I don't know how I can repay you. I'd have been out of my mind if I hadn't found Martha."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad she wasn't lost. Just make sure to stay with your mom this time, okay Martha? If you do, I can always teach you about stars and space." The man suggested with a smile, blue eyes shifting to look at the smaller brunette.

"Really!?" The child asked excitedly, nearly falling out of Samantha' arms at the suggestion. "I promise! I'll stay with my mommy! So teach me all about stars and aliens!"

"You got it. Just so long as your mom says it's okay this time." The man said with a smile to Samantha, added by a playful wink.

Her cheeks unable to to stop warming at the wink from the stranger, Samantha ignored the surely red blush that had to be dusting her slightly pale cheeks and smiled lightly to the well dressed man. "I'll think about it. Thank you again...?

"Conner. And you?" The suit wearing man asked.

"Samantha. A pleasure, even with the circumstances." Samantha admitted, a light crimson dusting her cheeks from embarrassment. Tilting her head slightly, she motioned to the tinier brunette in her arms. "And you know this starry-eyed troublemaker as Martha."

"That's me!" Martha exclaimed, waving an arm up in their air with passionate glee.

With the introduction given, Conner couldn't help but let out a friendly chuckle at the mother-daughter combo in front of him. "Nice to meet you both. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" He spoke calmly, though the latter part of his sentence he moved his gaze to Samantha and shined a small smile her way.

Caught a bit off guard by the gesture and unsure if it was fully directed at her, Samantha darted her gaze down to the ground nervously as she tried to come up with a response, but felt her voice close up on her.

"Yeah!" Martha yelled loudly, making the two adults jolt in surprise at the exclamation, but smile nonetheless.

Realizing she hadn't said anything back, Samantha looked back up to her newfound acquaintance and did her best to smile without looking awkward.

"Y-Yeah. Of course. I'll see you around too."

* * *

"See you around too? Ugh, what was I thinking!? Could I sound anymore boring?" Samantha groaned out, resting her head against a hardwood table stationed outside the main eatery hub of the college campus.

Long had the morning day stretched out its course and begun stressing new students like Samantha out. Perturbed by her circumstances and needing a moment to relax, eating would have been the best option. After all a full belly of delicious food always helped to soothe the soul.

Well, that and the company of friends that looked out for you.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Megan spoke up, patting a soft hand on the back of the moping single mother beside her.

"Yeah, it could have been a lot worse," a blonde sitting across from Samantha added, taking a sip of her soda as she waited for her friend to recover. "From the sound of things, it doesn't seem like he hates kids, so that's a plus. And it sounded like he was interested. I think."

Nothing but a groan escaped from Samantha's mouth as a response.

One of very few encounters with a guy around her age that she'd felt an inkling of attraction to and already she'd seemingly messed it up. Not that being a mother was something she regretted. Martha was the world to her and she wouldn't trade her for anything, but sometimes even Samantha wished she had some time to herself and could go back to the days when she was just a young girl wanting to socialize and meet new people. God only knew how bad her dating game had been since she'd had Martha, and meeting people was a bit tough considering she usually spent her time either taking care of her daughter, working extra jobs to make money, or simply applying for scholarships and college classes. Even making friends was tough nowadays.

Thankfully she had Megan and Artemis by her side through it all.

"Artemis, you're not helping." Megan lightly warned, hoping to steer the conversation away to something more cheerful. "A-Anyways, it sounds like Martha at least liked him. And it sounded like he got along with her great."

"Yeah, I guess. Like it matters much anyways." Samantha muttered, turning her head on the table to rest her cheek on the table and look up at her friends seeing her in her depressing state. "He was probably just being nice and there's no way he's going to want to see me again. I probably weirded him out. Or he was pitying me cause I'm a single mom."

"Don't talk like that. It was just a bad first impression. If you see him again, just try to talk to him on a more normal level. Talk about classes or something and everything will smooth over." Artemis added with a wave of her hand, hoping to get her point across. Getting out of her seat and grabbing her backpack, the blonde walked over to Samantha's side and patted her on the shoulder. "Just hang in there, Sam. You'll make some friends in no time here. I'll see you later guys. My next class starts at three and I've got to head out."

"What!?"

Out of nowhere, Samantha sprung back to life and pulled her face off the table, head turned to look right back at Artemis who jumped at the brunette suddenly acting up like she'd been shocked by lightning.

"Did you say three!?" Samantha rapidly asked, a look of worry on her face as she interrogated her friend for information.

"Y-Yeah. I've got history at three in Watchtower over here." Artemis slowly answered, pointing a finger in the direction of her class.

Seeing Samantha's frazzled state, Megan frowned as she recalled the groups schedules. "Isn't that astronomy class you were talking about at three?"

"Oh my god, it is! I have to go!" Samantha yelled, hastily grabbing her things and making sure nothing fell out of her bag as she got out of her chair. "Which way is Justice Hall? I still don't know my way around this place yet."

"That's all the way on the other side of campus." Artemis answered, frowning at seeing her friend just about ready to explode.

"Crap! Okay, thanks for the pep talk guys. I'll call you later after classes!" Rushing out of her seat and giving one last wave goodbye, the brunette sprung into action and took off in a semi-presentable sprint in the opposite direction towards where she thought her class was going to be.

Maneuvering around students with a twist of her body and skidding to halts every now and then to wait for cars driven by students to pass by on campus, the brunette hurried herself over to the large building known as Justice Hall, thankful the name of the building was plastered with large bronzed letters on the side for her to find in her rushed state.

"What number was the class again? You idiot! Why can't you be more organized on the first day!?" Samantha muttered in heavy breathes, never stopping her movement as she tried to dig her hand into her bag for her schedule she'd stuffed in there.

Unfortunately, the brunette should have probably watched where she was going when she turned the next corner if she wanted to avoid any more problems that day.

Not even sure what she'd slammed right into, all Samantha could guess was it was some kind of brick wall as pain radiated through her body at colliding with the stronger force and was stopped in her tracks. Falling back onto her butt from the force the collision caused, all Samantha could do was groan in pain as she tried to stop the rattling of her brain inside her skull and wait for the shock from her body to subside.

God, could she be any more of a wreck right now? And what had she run into?

"Samantha? Are you okay?"

That voice...

 _Oh, God no. Please don't let it be who I think it is._

Opening her eyes after letting the pain she felt slowly fade away, brunette eyes wandered above her to spot Conner, of all people standing above her. A worried look on his face and seemingly watching her to make sure she hadn't concussed herself, the blue-eyed man reached a hand towards her and offered it. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Oh God, it was him.

What were the odds? It hadn't even been the end of the day and already she'd met the same guy from this morning, but found a way to ruin the second impression she'd hoped to make with him.

She needed to say something. Anything. Or at least something that sounded normal in this kind of situation.

"I...fell."

Idiot! Of course you did!

"Heh, looks like it. Here, let me help you up." Taking her hand and slowly but surely pulling the brunette in an upright position on the ground, Conner moved a steady hand to help dust off any dirt that may have gotten on her from her fall. "Sorry you ended up like this. People sort of tell me I'm like a brick wall."

Unable to stop the short laugh that escaped her lips at the description Conner gave of himself, the brunette quickly covered her mouth and shook her head. "N-No, it's fine. It wasn't your fault at all. It was all mine for running like a maniac on a crowded campus. I should have been looking where I was going." Taking short steps to get back onto her feet, Samantha tried to smooth out her outfit, and combed her long hair with her fingers after it had fallen from it's perfectly placed bun. "This is what I get for being late for class on the other side of campus."

"You're late? What class are you looking for?" Conner asked curiously.

"The Study and History of Astrology. I know it's in this hall somewhere, but I couldn't remember the class number, which was why I was looking in my bag and crashed into you." Samantha admitted, blushing a little at being reminded of their not so grand second meeting.

"Astrology?" Conner asked before his curiosity slowly morphed into a look of amusement. "Like daughter like mother huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I've loved the stars for a long time, and the trait passed down to Martha. So I thought with the credits I needed left for the semester, this class would be the best pick."

"Well if you're looking for help, I can point you in the right direction. I'm actually heading there too."

The brown orbs in Samantha's eye sockets nearly fell out with how wide she felt them open at Conner's offer. The coincidence was too good to be true!

"R-Really? You'd be helping me a lot. Thank you so much." Samantha said gratefully, watching Conner motion to follow him and did just so.

"It's no problem. It wouldn't be a nice thing to do to let another member of class be late."

Minimally chatting in the halls of the building as one by one the two passed by classroom after classroom, the last classroom at the end of the hall seemed to be their destination after Samantha noticed Conner slow down in step and stop at the door.

"Just a minute to spare," Conner mentioned, checking his wristwatch and showing it to Samantha.

Checking the time to be sure, the brunette sighed in relief and grinned to Conner. "Just what I like to hear. Thank you again so much for helping me. I feel like I'm becoming a bother to you after all you've done to help me today. And on the first day of school too." She mused, shaking her head at the lack of preparation on her part.

"I said it was no problem. We all go to this college together. Have to keep an eye out if we all want a calm semester this year." Conner reassured her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, when you ever get some free time, please let me treat you to some coffee or something as a proper thank you," Samantha answered with a small smile. "My mother would roll in her grave if she found out I didn't properly treat someone after helping me out so much."

"If you're offering, I can't say no. We can have it the same time I'm telling Martha all about stars, space and aliens like I promised." Conner answered back calmly, twisting the door knob of the classroom and opening the door to walk inside along with Samantha.

The single mother couldn't help but feel her nerves turn into steel at the comment.

"O-Oh, no. You don't have to. I'm sure you were just trying to be nice. You don't really have to do that for my daughter. I can't take up anymore of your time than I already have. I'm sure you're just as busy with schoolwork and classes as I'll be." Samantha jumped in, hoping to calmly dissuade the taller student from his idea while she walked into the classroom.

Like many of the classrooms of the college, rows of desks sat in rows far above the classroom surrounding the lecture area where the professor was going to be talking soon. Everywhere her eyes scanned, every seat in class was filled or occupied in some manner, whether it was a student sitting in it or their things being piled on to keep them from being stolen or lost.

A bit more packed than she expected.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that too much," Conner's voice spoke up, making Samatha turn her attention back to her new acquaintance as she saw him stare at her from over his shoulder. "You're daughter is fun to talk to. And even if I may be busy, I'm always open to take up more students."

"More students?" Samantha repeated, brow raised at that particular part of Conner's admission.

"I think there's an open seat in the front. You might want to take it before the seats fill." Conner said, pointing out a single seat in the center of the front row.

"What?" Eyes darting away from Conner to follow where he was pointing to, whatever thoughts she had about what he said proofed away at seeing the free seat that was close to her grasp. "I-I'll go take that one. You better get to your seat too, Conner. It seems like we got lucky the professor is a little late today." She said with relief, doing her best not to run like a maniac as she had earlier to the only free seat open.

"Yeah. I better get to mine too." Conner answered back, smiling at the relief on the brunette's face before walking down the walkway of the classroom towards the front of the class.

Pulling a notebook and pen out of her bag, Samantha turned her head to watch Conner come down the walkway, but felt a twinge of worry at not seeing any seats open.

But that was silly. There had to be a seat open for him. Yet everywhere she looked nothing came into view for her like it had for Conner. Maybe she could ask someone to move their things so Conner could get a-

"Good afternoon, class."

On instinct, Samantha turned her head back to face the classroom at the sound of the professor of the class, which she wondered how she had not see come in, speak to address the class. Moving her head up to put her attention onto the professor who was going to-

Wait.

"Sorry I was a little late," The professor spoke, his back turned from the class as the sound of chalk clicked against the chalkboard he wrote his name on in cursive. "Doing my good deed of the day today. Or maybe two."

The small joke made a couple students in the audience chuckle a little, draining away whatever nervousness that seemed to be creating tension in the air.

But not for Samantha.

Nope. She was far too busy keeping her eyes glued tot he person standing at the front of the classroom, and only getting more antsy at seeing them turn around to face them all.

Placing the chalk down and moving to turn back to face the class, the professor smiled as he moved a hand to address what he wrote on the board, blue eyes scanning around the room of the many students staring back at him.

Including a certain brunette who looked a bit confused.

"As the writing a the board says, my name is Conner Kent. Or Professor Kent if we want to get professional here. Conner or Professor Kent is fine with me, don't worry about formalities." Conner calmly spoke, his voice coming out a bit more stern and mature than what Samantha remembered it just a minute ago.

Feeling like she wanted to slink into whatever hole opened up from the ground, Samantha slumped a bit in her chair as she held her notebook close to her, close to using it as a shield to hide herself from the Conner's...the professor's gaze.

 _No._

 _No, no, no, no, no, no._

"If for some reason some of you are lost or may not be sure if you're in the right class, let me make sure. I'm Professor Kent, the instructor for the Study and History of Constellations," He spoke with a solid tone, looking back and forth at the many students who sat to listen to his lecture.

Showing a friendly smile to the student sitting in his class, Conner moved his gaze to the front row and spotted Samantha staring back at him, a mix of uncertainty and flabbergasted shock on her face.

He smiled a little more to try and ease her confused mind.

"I hope we can all get along this semester."

Sadly for Conner, the smile did the exact opposite to her.

Feeling like her cheeks were on fire at the smile shown her way, Samantha couldn't think of anything but move her notebook in front of her, obscuring her face from Conner...God, her professor's view to save herself.

Conner...was a professor?

Oh, God. She ran into him today! Martha and her bothered him this morning. And she thought her professor was hot! And she promised him coffee!

Samantha couldn't help but slap herself lightly with her notebook.

Why did the wheel of fate play such cruel games?


End file.
